Forbidden Fruit VariousKHRXReader
by SwissGem96
Summary: Everyone falls in love at some point even though those feelings can't be received by the other, or told to the other. They can't. Reader insert all on the topic of unrequited love and more. Request the remaining characters...Almost everyone is here. Updated: Julie...Daemon Spade
1. Gokudera Hayato

**A/N: Well this is a result of my boredom / depression and overthinking..Hehehe…I'm thinking of making a angst series on each character and how they would feel. Feel free to suggest pairings and I'll make a collection out of it. Thank you for reading..Tehe…Please Review as well..Anything and everything is approved.**

She rambled endlessly like she would always do to her friend; the one who's always been there for her even though she never noticed.

"[Name]….Can I tell you something?" He said slowly, the grin on his face fading. He fiddled nervously with his fingers attempting to stare directly into her [e/c] orbs; the one's he had grown to love.

She stopped her talking as she gently smiled at the silver haired male.

"Yeah sure…Anything…Hayato," She said slowly.

Gokudera cleared his throat rubbing the back of his head nervously. His palms felt strangely sweaty as did his racing heart.

Everything around him faded away, clouding it with only silence. He felt as if the whole world was going to hear what he was about to tell her.

He didn't want to say it, but he had to. He didn't even want to feel this way in the first place but he was forced to.

Forced by the way she would only talk to him. Forced by the way she would smile at him, creating mixed feelings in his mind and also in his heart.

Why? The question he's been asking himself lately. Why did he feel so drawn to her? Why was it her? Why couldn't he fall for another girl, a prettier girl?

He only wanted [Name].

He wanted every part of her; lips, hair, her soft skin, most importantly her delicate heart.

He wanted to be the one.

He wanted to be the only one who could make her heart race, but he wasn't.

He wanted to be the only one who could touch her. He wanted to be the only one in the entire world who could comfort her, could hold her in his arms lay a kiss upon her forehead and say, "It's going to be alright..I'm here for you [Name]"

But he wasn't.

But most of all, all he wanted was for you to belong only to him but that wasn't meant to be either because you were taken.

"You were saying , Hayato?" She asked, tilting her head in confusion.

He couldn't let her see him like this; weak and pathetic. He couldn't tell her because he knew she deserved someone better.

"It's just that you look beautiful today….Judaime will be really happy even more today" He said softly trying not to give into his feelings.

He knew he couldn't.

She blushed instinctively tucking the loose strands of her [h/c] behind her ear, glad that her boyfriend's right hand man finally approved of her.

Gokudera bit his lip swearing to himself that he would never reveal his true feelings for [Name] ever. He would never admit it, even if his life depended on it because she was forbidden.

[Name] was his forbidden fruit.


	2. Ugetsu Asari

**A/N: I hope you guys like this one XD….If he's out of character or anything else..Please let me know okay….Request the next character in the form of a review….Hibari might probably be next..ANYWAY ENJOY XD**

'I'm going to miss everyone, you know..' You said softly taking one last look around the place. The wind blew past your [h/c] locks ruffling it even further. You didn't want to go , to leave the place that you had grew up in but you had to.

'It's okay…You can always come to visit…Its not that far isn't it..' said Asari forcing a smile onto his face trying to shield the lie that he had told his heart.

You raised your eyebrows lightly in disbelief. ' Really…Japan and Italy are miles apart…Well at least now you can continue to play music again..' You said slowly smiling lightly at him.

He sighed under his breath knowing that was not true. He gave it up for one reason only…for one reason only but that was in vain. You were going away now. It didn't matter anymore.

He sold his instruments, he gave up his passion to take up a new one; you.

But it was all over now.

He was a respectable man and he knew that he could never have you so he chose to please you in the way he could; by protecting you and your beloved Giotto.

Because he was a respectable man , he chose not to tell you because you were courted by someone else who also happened to be one of his good friends. You belonged to another so he could never tell you..It was rude and impolite.

Because it wasn't just a case of who is the better man…it was also honour and trust.

Telling you how he felt actually meant betraying his friend who equally loved you in the same way so it all comes down to honour.

It wouldn't be fair for you either. No matter what he says would change the love you had for Giotto. No matter what happens you wouldn't look at him the same way you would look at Giotto; with love.

You belonged to another and that's all he thought about.

The blush that crept upon your face whenever Giotto would kiss your delicate cheeks, he knew he could never make you blush like that.

He would force a smile onto his face like always even though he felt as if a thousand knives pierced through his heart simultaneously. He couldn't explain the inexcusable feelings he had for you even though he knew you were not his. Why?

He gazed once more at the scar on your right shoulder; the one that had been caused because of his carelessness.

It wasn't even his fault but he blamed himself forever at the fact that he was carelessness enough to let you get hurt.

He ran towards you that day in despair…in fear of losing you forever. He cradled you in his arms shielding you from the ongoing attacks. Giotto fought that day bravely so that he , Asari , could take you to the infirmary.

He didn't care about the fact that he was missing out on the fight just the fear of losing you. He whispered words of comfort just to keep your eyes open that day.

And all you said was , 'Asari…Tell Giotto I love him okay…'. He couldn't help but cry at that point even when you were hurt , about to die..you never uttered his name like you had done with Giotto's.

'[Name}…We have to go , darling…' said Giotto interrupting his thoughts.

He looked upwards to catch a glimpse of the warm smile that had now appeared on your face because of Giotto and not because of him.

You nodded in response at your husband while giving Asari one last appreciative smile before heading towards Giotto.


	3. Hibari Kyoya

**A/N: Hibari is here finally guys…Don't worry I didn't forget about your requests..They all will be up soon right after I figure out a plot for each character. =}**

**READ AND REVIEW GUYS..LOVE YOU LOADS EVEN IF YOU GUYS COME HERE FOR ANGST.**

What did you see in that pathetic excuse of a tutor anyway?

You let out a giggle as your boyfriend tripped on the front entrance again. He was late as usual so you were helping him with Hibari.

Hibari lifted his gaze towards the familiar sound of your laughter. Whenever you would smile like that , the anger he withheld inside his clenched fist died down. He would calm down.

But you weren't laughing at something worth laughing at, you were laughing because of him. Hibari's anger sparked again as he caught a glimpse of Dino pulling up a chair and sitting right beside you crowding the table.

Three's a crowd.

He threw his pencil against the table as he attempted to walk away. You held his hand instinctively motioning him to sit down with your [e/c] orbs.

He growled. He growled but not in anger but because of another powerful emotion.

He sat down reluctantly ashamed of the fact that he listened to you. The effects it had on him was unexplainable.

He wanted you. Your touch, your kiss, everything but you were giving it away to someone worthless, useless instead of him.

' Dino..Hibari..Play nice..' You said cheekily continuing what you were teaching. His eyes narrowed at the sound of you uttering his name but it was in vain.

You uttered it along with his. A worthless name that shouldn't have meant anything to you.

But his name should've meant everything to you. That should've have been the only name that would come out of your lips so sweetly.

And no one else's.

Hibari would've never agreed to be taught by Dino but he did it all for you. That was the only way for him to get close to you.

The only problem was him.

Dino would never leave your side. He would always stick to you like glue , clinging on to you every opportunity he got.

But then why did you still like him? He couldn't understand why you liked Dino instead of him. Maybe because of the fact that he never told you how he felt.

There was no use anyway. He had to permanently get rid of Dino if he wanted it to happen but then you would be unhappy.

He wants you to be the same. He never wanted you to change because that's what caught the eye of the head prefect in the first place.

You on the other hand only saw Hibari as a overprotective younger brother. He was adorable , protective but nothing more.

You never saw him the way he saw you.

'There..Get it?..' You asked sweetly beaming at Hibari. Before he could answer you let out a chuckle as Dino's foot accidently stumbled against yours.

Before you two knew it you both were playing footsies under the table.

'Idiot..' You muttered under your breath.

Dino cheekily grinned as he kissed your cheek softly.

Hibari couldn't take what he was seeing anymore. The anger he withheld returned as he slammed his fist on the table in fury.

He glared hard at Dino while he headed towards the exit.

You were older than him but that didn't matter.

You were his tutor's girlfriend but that didn't matter either.

He would do anything to make you his even if it took force.


	4. Giotto

Giotto lifted his gaze from the stray photo frame towards the room catching one last glimpse of his familiar surroundings.

It felt empty.

It was his last day but still you weren't here.

He stared hopefully at the door waiting for it to open, for you to walk in breaking the silence and the emptiness he felt inside.

Because he knew it would never happen.

He was late.

He'd never felt this way before, his heart clouded with regret. Why couldn't he just tell you how he felt?

Why didn't he?

He closed his eyes gently as he leaned against his chair. He lips tugged at the corners forming a light smile upon his face. He was smiling because he remembered you.

He remembered the way your [h/c] locks cascaded on your back, how a few strands fell unwantedly on your forehead to your demise but to him, it was breathtakingly beautiful.

He remembered the funny expression plastered on your face whenever someone made you angry, the pout which settled on your lips when you were sad.

Giotto let out a chuckle rubbing his chin lightly in reminiscence. He remembered how you made him laugh.

Most importantly, how you would laugh.

How your delicate lips would part into a beautiful smile which would always take his breath away.

How he always wanted to hear it every day without fail.

He remembered how he would always try stubbornly to be the only one to make you laugh. He would try to crack up jokes, new jokes that he had learned just to be the one who could make you laugh.

But he failed, because you would always end up laughing at his goofiness. He didn't know that you would smile, that you would laugh just because of him even when it wasn't actually funny.

You would break into a smile after seeing the goofy grin upon his face along with few strands of hair jotting out on his forehead.

And you didn't know how…. every time he heard you laugh, it would brighten up his day without fail.

He remembered how he would always make time for you no matter how busy he was but you never knew that.

You never noticed how would always use any opportunity to talk to you. You never noticed the fact that he would make sure that he would talk to you everyday even if it was just a simple 'Good morning'.

He would always remember your heart, the way you were almost every day. He prayed that you would never change the way you were because for him you were perfect.

You never did change the way you were.

Your [e/c] eyes were the highlight of his life. Whenever he would close his eyes, he would see yours. The familiar gleam in your eyes that he always wanted to remember.

Giotto lowered his gaze towards the once forgotten photo frame as he held it in his hands. It was you.

He remembered the day that the photo was taken. You were begging him to take a picture with you while you forced Alaude to take the picture.

He was smiling that day, the only day you were so close to him. He had his arm around your waist while you were leaning contently against the haven of his coat, against his chest causing his heart to race.

You were smiling.

He was going away too now away to Japan. He was growing tired of this. The only reason he formed the Vongola was to keep the ones he loved safe.

If it didn't do just that, what was the use?

A lone tear fell from the corner of his eyes, streaming endlessly down his cheek.

You were gone.

He could never talk to you again.

He could never try to make you laugh again.

He could never hear that laugh of yours again.

He could never see you smile again.

And the gleam in your eyes…gone; the day you closed your eyes forever.

He clutched the picture to his chest tightly as the tears flowed endlessly down his cheek.

You were gone not knowing that he loved you deeply from the bottom of his heart.

You were gone without telling Giotto that you loved him too.

But it was too late now.


	5. Fon

**A/N: Heres Fon!...I hope you like this one guys….Reborn or Mukuro will be up next..Please Read and Review Guys..=)**

The wind blew past his black locks ruffling it as he closed his eyes gently.

The familiar [h/c] strands of hair appeared in his mind causing him abruptly open his eyes.

It was you. He was still thinking about you.

Fon stared around him as the wind blew harder against his skin he closed his eyes slowly trying once again.

This time it was his weakness that appeared before him. The familiar [e/c] orbs that had always stared back into his; those calm, peaceful eyes that brought happiness to him more than anything else.

He opened his eyes again slower this time almost like he didn't want to tear away from that image, from that peaceful pure memory.

A familiar laughter filled the air causing Fon to look towards your direction. You looked around the familiar walls of the place; nothing had changed.

It's been almost a year since you set away for your mission.

Fon stared silently at you still not believing the fact that you came back.

He sighed under his breath listening to the sound of your laugh registered once again in his peaceful mind. He remembered now.

The way you would laugh whenever he would make you laugh. The way you would laugh would always lighten up his heart even though he wasn't the reason why you laughed.

He could never make you laugh.

He was just 'cute' for you never funny. But he, your beloved, would always do a good job in making you laugh something that he couldn't do.

But no matter what he still loved the way you laughed. It was refreshing, interesting….most of all it was you.

Your smile was his peace of mind. Your smile just seeing it every day rejuvenated his mind even though he wasn't the one who made you smile.

Fon sighed under his breath but you when you smiled at him, just once, maybe that smile didn't mean anything to you..but it meant everything to him.

Your smile just took his breath away calming every part of his body. Your smile travelled like adrenaline through his veins having a calming effect on his mind.

You waved at him from afar as you spotted Fon staring at you.

But the feeling he loved the most, was the butterflies that were forming in his stomach every time you spoke to him.

He loved your voice.

He closed his eyes gently as your gentle voice replayed in his mind.

But he loved you more than anything.

You were back but you haven't changed.

Your smile never changed.

Your laugh was still the same.

Your [e/c] eyes were still the same ones he used to stare deeply into unknown to you.

You were still the same.

His light smile dropped as he thought the feelings he had for you never changed either. He had still loved you the same way ever since he first started loving you.

He had never stopped loving you.

And your feelings were still the same.

You still loved Collonello with all your heart.


	6. Reborn

**A/N: I hope you like this one guys….And here's Reborn.. :)**

The clinking of wine glasses bored Reborn to death. The same old petty conversations, the same old party over again.

Reborn held the tip of the fedora pulling it over his eyes even further ignoring the female counterparts surrounding him. He nodded slowly excusing himself from them as he headed towards a more secluded spot allowing him to see the whole hall clearly.

Laughter filled the air.

He lifted his gaze from the floor as he glanced around trying to found the source. It sounded so familiar but it couldn't be.

His eyes wandered from the faces in the crowd when he finally caught yours. But it couldn't be you. The drink must be playing tricks on his mind.

He lifted the fedora slightly trying to make sure you were real.

He caught a glimpse of your [h/c] hair cascading on your shoulders. It was the same. Your hair that was nothing special but it still made you stand out to him. Maybe only he noticed you.

His dark eyes wandered to meet with your [e/c] orbs. They were just as he remembered. Your [e/c] eyes that may mean nothing to anyone else meant a lot to him. Your eyes were full of life and energy but at the same time mysterious like it held a lot of unheard secrets.

He wanted to know all of them; to be the only person on earth to know everything about you just like he was the strongest arcabaleno.

Yes..He now realized that it was truly you. You were back.

Why were you back? Why did you come back now into his life?

When he had just tried to forget the love he once had for you.

The corners of your lips tucked into a smile at the sight of Reborn your fellow companion. You smiled at him while he stared blankly at you.

Why were you back [Name]?

Your smile just left him breathless, reigniting the suppressed love he had held inside for you. He remembered why he had loved you in the first place.

You both were two different worlds apart. You both thought differently. He was level headed while you were just random.

You were nothing special, you were like all the others yet somehow you caught his eye. He appeared calm in front of you but his mind was filled with endless frantic thoughts about you.

You never knew this.

No one did.

He did a good job masking the true emotions that he had inside for you from the others and especially from you.

He grew stronger knowing that you were right beside him watching every step of his. He showed off his powers, his strength more often in front of you to make sure in your eyes that he was the strongest hitman, the only person in your eyes.

You never noticed it neither did he.

He himself didn't understand why he had to always please you..Why he always had to show you , to keep reminding you that he was strong.

But he knew something you didn't.

He knew that you liked him as well. The feelings you had for him was the same. He knew you loved him even though you yourself you didn't know.

He always silently noticed the fact that you would stare at him endlessly. You had a special smile just for him and he loved that but.

He knew that the two of you just weren't meant to be.

He was the most wanted hitman and you were the girl of his dreams.

He kept everything inside, the love he had for you to keep you safe.

If you knew that he liked you, if the world knew, then you were just two steps away from danger from dying right in front of him.


	7. Alaude

**A/N: And heres Alaude guys..Sorry for taking so long…My exams are coming up…For the next two weeks updates might be slow.. **

**Thank you for all the reads and reviews.**

**You guys make my day.. : )**

Alaude stood proudly in the balcony gripping the railing tightly as he stared at you from above. Why were you smiling [Name]?

He despised it because he knew that was the one thing that made him weak and also the many things he loved about you. The one thing that made him care; and that was you.

He watched you clumsily trip over your own feet causing Giotto to catch you in his arms. He scoffed at how dependant you were.

You were dependant but not on him.

And that's what angered him the most.

He knew you were weaker than him. He knew you were pathetic but the one thing he couldn't understand was why? Why you wouldn't come running to him instead of going to someone else?

He couldn't even understand the feelings he had held inside for you. Why he would always get angry when you wouldn't come to him. Why he always had the sudden urge just to make sure you were alive then he wouldn't give a shit about you.

Why was he like that?

His eyes narrowed into a thin slit as he stared at your [e/c] orbs from above. They were so..so…he couldn't even find the words to explain what they meant to him.

Something he would never admit even to himself. It was something he didn't want to admit because he knew he couldn't.

He swore to himself that he didn't want anything to do with the guardians. He stood with them but only if he had to.

But then you came along and changed everything.

His heart was cold.

But you changed that as well.

You didn't know how he felt about you, no one did.

Your smile slowly melted his icy glare and also his heart.

He formed the CEDEF so that he could also be the one that kept you safe other than him. He wanted to make sure that you would always be protected no matter what. In case the Vongola couldn't protect you, he made sure that the CEDEF would.

He made the CEDEF so that you would be permanently safe by him and also by the Vongola.

But he made sure no one knew this even you.

No one knew that he thought about you almost every day, he did everything he had to because of you.

No one knew that the only reason why helped Giotto so much was because of you. He helped Giotto so willingly so that he could see that appreciative smile of yours.

Your smile was the only thing he didn't want to force you to do.

It was the only thing he couldn't scare you into doing.

He knew that Giotto was strong enough to keep you safe to make sure that no one would hurt you.

He was rude to you in the beginning. He ignored you mercilessly everyday he would see you.

Why?

Because he thought you were weak and pathetic.

And that was his one mistake.

He was too proud to admit how he felt so someone else beat him to it; and this was the one thing that Alaude regretted.

A man he respected and thought highly of.

That man was now with you.

And also because that person was Giotto and no one else.


	8. Collonello

**A/N: This is Collonello guys…This goes out to all his fans having a hard time accepting the fact that Lal likes him and that he might too…I ship Lal and Colonello too though **

**ENJOY! XD**

Colonello's head jerked towards the familiar sound echoing through the hallways.

It was [First Name][Last Name]

He knew that your laugh was different than her's.

He drew his fingers through his hair in frustration as he slung his arm over the sofa. The small female seated next to him huffed her breath as she crossed her arms grumpily over her chest.

She was trying to hide the blush that was forming on her cheeks and also the obvious affection she had towards the blonde male.

But he was trying to hide something else; a fact that he himself didn't want to believe.

He couldn't concentrate, he couldn't think straight when you were around.

He peered through the corner of his eye spotting your [e/c] orbs faced away from him. There they were again. He couldn't understand what was so special about them, about you. All girls had eyes even the one seated next to him had pretty eyes but yours were just different.

Your eyes mystified him, intrigued him, they told him that there was so much that he didn't know and that frustrated him so much.

He glanced towards you watching the corners of your lips tuck into a gentle smile. He sighed under his breath releasing the breath he had left because whenever you would smile like that it would always take his breath away.

She was nothing like you.

He didn't want to admit it but he had to.

Her smile was nothing compared to yours, because she rarely smiles and when she would it would have no impact on him.

Not like the way yours had on him.

He didn't want to be rude or blunt. Her smile was beautiful when she used it but yours was special because it meant something else to him; to him it was breathtakingly beautiful.

You stared blankly at the television attempting to change the channel but with no success. She glared at you as you goofily laughed retreating as you placed the remote down.

He let out a chuckle after catching a glimpse of the funny expression plastered on your face. You would unintentionally make him laugh and that was one of the things he loved about you.

He loved to see your interesting expressions one after the other, it entertained him to no end but he would never admit it; that he preferred you over her.

He tried to forget you, bitterly he had tried but with no success. He couldn't get his mind, his heart to love another other than you because that person was just not you.

He stared thoughtfully at the girl next to him. He knew something that she herself didn't want to admit; one of the reasons why he had teased her relentlessly.

He owed her something and the least he could give was gratitude so he did what he did.

He hoped it would help him forget you but it did entirely the opposite; teasing her, flirting with her just broke his heart even further than having a healing effect on it.

He remembered when he slung his arm over her shoulder.

He felt nothing because he finally realized that she's not you.

No matter what he did, could ever change the fact that he loved you and not her even if he tried hard to.

He loved you not her one of the reasons why he never showed true affection and emotion towards her even though she blushed in front of him, tried to please him.

Because he finally realized that Lal Mirch was not you.


	9. Squalo

Squalo gritted his teeth together as he clenched his fingers tightly into a fist. He couldn't take it anymore. He couldn't take in what was happening right now. It was something he didn't want to believe, to accept.

He loved you yet you never noticed. You didn't even care.

You didn't even know the fact that he knew everything about you and that's the only thing he was proud of.

He knew that you would always tuck your [h/c] hair behind your ear cursing it for being [h/type]. He couldn't see anything wrong with that. He loved the way your hair was.

He probably never noticed that.

How you would always put up a strong front whenever something bad happened but he could see right through it even when the person that you loved was the cause for all of this.

He tightened the grip he had on arm of the sofa as he reluctantly lifted his gaze from the uninteresting wall towards the heart wrenching door. The wall seemed like a better option than the door for him; it always was.

He tore his gaze away from the door unable to hold it in any longer; the rage that he felt inside.

He heard you.

He heard you laugh, that familiar enticing sound that slipped past your lips whenever he was around. Your laugh was something he couldn't take anymore. He couldn't bear it. He couldn't understand why he felt so weak whenever he heard it. Saying that he liked it was an understatement because he loved it so much.

But he despised it.

He despised the fact that your laugh would always go unheard in the Varia. Squalo knew that the person you loved possibly couldn't have a heart to appreciate the fact that you were smiling that you were laughing.

He didn't even understand how you could laugh around him.

He still couldn't understand why you actually loved him. Squalo shook his head bitterly as he thought about the fact that you loved someone else.

Squalo hated him. He hated him with every nerve, every bone of his body because he knew you deserved so much better. You deserved someone who would appreciate every little thing that you did, who could make you feel wanted not someone who would refer to you as 'trash'.

He despised him, the day he found out that he liked you.

He noticed the fact that he was somewhat nicer to you. He always requested you to bring his daily dose of wine to him.

He made you work late hours along with him.

He would never raise his hand to you, and he forbade the other members of the Varia to use any sort of weapon against you.

He totally lost it the day Belpahagor's stray knife pierced your arm. He acted like the boss and kicked Belphagor out of the camp.

He was mad for the whole day after that.

And also the bitter fact that you liked him back too.

He hated him so much that he wanted to leave the Varia for good. All he ever does was throwing wine at his head, screaming at everyone if they brought him the wrong food.

But something always held him back; it was you.

He realized that day that he actually had feelings for you, the day you begged him not to leave. He had to agree to stay just for you.

You let out another chuckle as you stared at the mentally stressed out man seated in front of you. You slowly eased your way down his neck as you massaged his shoulders sensually.

Squalo couldn't take it anymore. He burst open the door screaming out his signature 'VOII' interrupting the two of you.

Xanxus's eye twitched in annoyance as he smashed his fists on the table.

'Haven't I told you a million times not to come in when me and [Name] are together?!'

You groaned slowly as you buried your face in your palms. Squalo would always do that and you were sick of it.

You may feel sick about it, but you didn't know the fact that he was deeply in love with you.


	10. Enma Simon

**A/N: Exams are finally over!...*kisses free ground in happiness*…So blow me away with your requests…..My KHR crush on you collection will be updated soon as well…**

**ENJOY! XD**

Enma stared dejectedly at the floor shuffling his sneakers nervously beneath him.

He tugged the door of his locker roughly causing it to yank open quickly

He stumbled behind landing abruptly on the tiled floor. He rubbed the back of his head nervously gathering the stray textbooks that landed beside him.

A familiar laugh echoed through the corridor as he scrambled abruptly straightening himself hiding his face behind the safe haven of his locker door.

He saw the only thing that gave him the will power to actually come to this school in the first place.

It was you.

He peered through his red locks catching a glimpse of you gracefully entering the corridor.

He just saw you that way.

The way you were would've been different to others but to him it was majestically graceful.

Oh God…Why did he feel this way?

Why would he feel butterflies in his stomach every time he saw you?

Why would his mind go blank every time he heard someone say the words '[Name]'?

Why was his mind filled with endless thoughts about you, and why would he think about you every second of the day?

Your [h/c] locks cascaded perfectly on your shoulders as you tucked the loose strands behind your ear.

The corners of your lips tucked into a gentle smile while you cheeks showed off a soft rosy colour.

He sighed under his breath leaning against the metal surface next to him.

You were so beautiful.

He closed his eyes gently replaying your smile over and over again in his mind. It was something he never wanted to forget...and being him he played it again in his head making sure that your smile would be branded forever into his mind.

He slowly opened his eyes tearing apart from your smile. He saw your [e/c] orbs.

He felt his knees grow weak as he lost himself in your eyes. You were completely oblivious to the fact that this boy was staring at you.

Your eyes were so beautiful to him, it mesmerized him, enchanted him, to him it was deep like it held many unheard secrets that he wanted to hear.

He wanted to listen attentively to whatever you said.

He swore that he would never reveal any of your secrets if you told him mostly because he wanted to be the only one who knew everything about you.

He wanted to be the only one.

He knew he was quiet. He knew he would rarely speak but for your sake just for you he swore he would change. He swore to himself that he would speak as much as you wanted him to.

He felt this way for you ever since the day he laid his eyes on you. You stood out from everyone else because he would rarely even look at another girl.

But what caught his attention was your heart.

He watched you from afar enchanted by your personality. He always felt safe whenever you were around. You comforted him, you made him feel wanted.

He knew everything about you.

He made sure that you were kept safe at all times even though you didn't realize that you were protected wherever you would go.

All of his guardians knew that he was madly in love with you but all they did was discourage him saying 'Just let it go, she'll never be yours'.

But he couldn't.

He couldn't live without knowing that you existed on this earth.

He loved you.

His mind begged you to look at him.

He watched you walk past him not even stealing a glimpse at him, completely oblivious to the fact that you had stolen his heart and you hadn't even tried.

Why?

Because you didn't even know he existed.


	11. Byakuran

**A/N: And here's Byakuran….I hope you like this one guys…..Please review and also request the next character.. :)**

Unbearable pain seared through his body as the final blow had ruined it all. His body was weak now but he was still determined to win.

He stubbornly tried to stand up as he placed his hand weakly on his wounded stomach for support.

He could do it. He had to do it.

There was no way that he was going to lose this battle.

His pain inflicted legs betrayed him as his weak form stumbled hard against the rough earth.

Byakuran gazed at the clear blue sky overhead as he cackled a rueful laugh placing his hand heavily over his forehead.

They took you away from him.

Those were the only words running through his mind; the words that drove him to fight to the death against Tsuna.

Ever since they took you away, he didn't know it himself but it slowly tore apart a deep hole in his heart.

He missed the smell of your [h/c] locks every time he ordered you very politely to always enter his office after you've taken your shower in your towel.

He would always crack up laughing after seeing your annoyed face as you called him a creep.

But he would never touch you.

He swore he would only touch you after you declared your love to him.

You scoffed saying that would never happen. He confidently replied that he would make sure that you would.

But even though he replied with confidence, part of him was actually hurt; even though he would never admit it.

He wanted to see your [e/c] orbs again.

He wondered how something so common, so usual, actually could be interesting to him just because they belonged to you.

And then they came and stole you away from him.

He scoffed it off at first but then he realized he couldn't.

He realized that he actually had genuine feelings for you after you were gone.

He didn't want you anymore. He needed you.

He couldn't concentrate anymore. He couldn't think straight without you.

He needed your beautiful smile that always...Always without fail made his insides flutter with strange yet interesting feelings.

And now he wanted you back.

'[Name]!...' He screamed out in pain, telling everyone on the field that he needed you.

You glanced over your shoulder as you attempted to run towards the injured male sprawled out on the ground.

Gokudera held you back as your body rammed against his as you struggled to get away from his grip.

'Let me go….I need to talk to him…' You pleaded as you tried to squirm away from him.

'Oii…Woman..Are you mad?...Can't you remember what he did-'

Byakuran groggily turned his head to the side catching a glimpse of you steadily approaching him.

He felt your warm skin against his as you gently held his hand while the tears streamed down your face.

His lips tucked weakly into a gentle smile as he stared at your face above him.

'I thought you hated me [Name]-chan…But here you are..' He said weakly while you let out a chuckle through your tears.

Why were you actually here?

'Idiot…'You muttered under your breath while you smiled at him.

Byakuran arched his back as the pain now had spread across his body draining his energy away.

He was weak now.

It was now or never.

He had to tell you now.

He had to tell you he was happy that he kidnapped you.

He had to tell you how interesting you were.

He had to tell you how beautiful you were.

He had to tell how much he wanted o kiss you.

He had to tell you that he was sorry.

He had to tell you that he missed you.

He had to tell you that he loved you.

He had to tell you that he wanted you back.

'Byakuran!…..Byakuran!….' You said frantically cupping his cold cheeks in your palms as you tried to gain conscious.

'Wake up..Dammit…I couldn't tell you that I love you…' You said crying into his chest clutching the fabric tightly within your fingers.

But it was too late his eyes were already closed forever.


	12. Dino Cavallone

**A/N: Enjoy this one guys….And please review and request the other character you want next **

The ceiling fan squeaked overhead as the petty light hearted conversation between the two of you continued.

You let out a light chuckle crossing your legs casually as Dino cracked one of his jokes again.

He sighed dreamily under his breath as he gazed at your [e/c] orbs.

He loved to make you laugh. He loved the fact that you would laugh at every single one of his jokes even when actually it was a really lame tasteless joke.

It was one of the things he loved about you.

Wait why was he thinking like this?

He loved the way you laughed even though he wasn't supposed to; because it just wasn't right.

You were his best friend from childhood and that's the way it should've been but no he had to actually go and fall in love with you.

Your laugh should've been nothing to him…It should've been normal but for him it was everything he dreamed about.

He loved it.

He inched closer to you as he crossed his legs as well.

You stopped laughing as the corners of your lips tucked into a light smile.

He mentally gasped as his breath got stuck in his throat. His heart started to beat even faster.

Why was he like this?

Why couldn't he think straight around you anymore?

Why had his feelings of friendship for you enveloped into something else?

Why couldn't he just think of you as a good friend instead of always thinking of being more?

You exhaled lightly as you tucked the loose strands of your [h/c] hair behind your ear.

Dino stared at your face taking in your delicate features.

The light rosy colour that your cheeks unknowingly showed off: how come he didn't notice this before?

He stared at your delicate lips parting slowly as you took in a light breath while you stared at the television.

He wanted to take away the one thing your lips were hiding away from everyone; your first kiss.

He wanted to be the only one to gently take it away from you and he wanted to be the only one.

Why was he thinking about this stuff? How come he never noticed your lips before why now?

His eyes wandered to your [e/c] orbs that had its gaze away from him.

He couldn't believe he never noticed how beautiful they were.

He loved the colour of your eyes even though they were nothing special, common to others to him it meant everything.

He loved how your eyes brighten up when you were happy or suddenly went hyper.

Maybe you never noticed it but he sure as hell did.

But most of all he loved the fact that you were his friend.

He loved your personality.

He loved the fact that he got to know someone as special as you because he loved who you were.

He loved the fact that you were the one he finally fell in love with and no one else.

You slowly glanced at Dino who was goofily grinning at you.

Maybe you should tell him now.

'Dino….Promise you won't laugh but I think I have a crush on someone..' You said slowly. You wanted to tell him first since he was your best friend.

His smile instantly dropped and so did the voices around him.

That's all he needed to hear.

How could he laugh about something that he actually never thought about?

Something he didn't want to believe; the fact that you loved someone else.

You continued to tell him about the guy that you had a crush on while he heavily nodded slowly forcing a smile onto his face.

But he loves you.

You loved someone else.

You loved someone else.

You loved someone else.

You loved someone else.

Those were the words that were running through his mind.

'Wait…My phone..I'll be back..' You said grinning at him while you saw his name on the caller ID of your mobile phone.

You walked out of the room gleefully receiving an appreciative nod from Dino.

'But I love you [Name]…' He exhaled bitterly wiping away a stray tear streaming down his cheek.


	13. TYL Xanxus

**A/N:..And here's TYL Xanxus…Hope you like this one guys…. Please request and also please review about anything….XD**

**Thank You going out to all my readers..I love you guys.. XD**

The leather shoes creaked against the tiled floor as he closed the door behind him. Xanxus heavily turned to face the balcony railing gripping the wine glass tightly within the curve of his fingers.

A gust of wind blew past him as the rain poured down in heavy streaks clouding the sky with gloominess and despair.

He stared at the glass despicably as he scoffed lifting it to his lips.

Today was the day he had met the worst and annoying piece of trash ever; the only one who had caused him so much trouble and confusion.

He met someone who he could never even try to forget no matter how much he wanted to.

That someone was you.

A sharp bright light invaded his mind causing him to wince involuntarily. Xanxus held the bridge of his nose lightly with his free hand as he sighed under his breath.

He didn't want to remember.

The corner of your lips tucked into a gentle smile flashed into his head. He remembered how he felt when you would smile at him.

Trash.

He didn't want to succumb to the million feelings that engulfed him; feeling breathless and overly powerful all of a sudden.

He still remembered.

He felt power, possession, and over-confidence.

Your smiling face appeared, your [h/c] locks cascading on your shoulder while a few strands jotted imperfectly on the front.

His eyes closed tightly, his lips emitting a growl. You were something he didn't want to forget.

Xanxus growled under his breath in frustration cursing the fact that he actually still remembered the colour of your hair, your eyes and how he still felt.

How could he forget?

Xanxus shrugged of his thoughts as he gulped down the wine regretfully. He wiped his mouth harshly from the back of his hand while he staggered heavily towards the wine bottle.

He leaned against the side table for support as he lifted his gaze droopily towards the lightning smeared sky.

He held the bottle within the curve of his fingers as he slugged it down quickly. He approached the balcony letting the heavy rain cool his head down.

Your [e/c] orbs stared back at him mercilessly making the situation even worse.

You were pathetic and weak. None of this would've happened if you weren't so weak.

You were a trouble from the start. He couldn't even understand why he even let you stay in the Varia in the first place.

You were weak compared to the others even though you always tried hard to put up a fight; the only reason why he allowed you to stay.

Or so it seemed to everyone else.

There was one more reason that no one knew and neither did you.

He was too proud to admit it but then one day too late he did.

It was your fault. He blamed it on you. It wouldn't have happened if you weren't so stupid.

Xanxus thrashed the empty wine bottle in his hand against the cold wet tile breaking it in to a million shards.

He still remembered how you felt against him.

How he felt when your hands brushed together with his, the warmth that he felt when he wrapped his arms around your waist.

What he felt when his lips crashed against your lips for the first time.

He felt wanted for the first time in his life. He felt wanted.

He felt love.

He loved you even though he never told it to your face; not even once even though you mentioned that you loved him.

It was the only thing that Xanxus regretted.

He held you in his arms that day. He arrived too late. You were already unconscious when he arrived with an unbeatable amount of rage in his heart.

They hurt you.

He didn't feel the same warmth in his hands that day. The warmth he always felt was gone.

You died that day in his arms muttering the words ' I love you Xanxus..'.

You closed your eyes not hearing the words that he muttered under his breath.

Xanxus slammed his fists against the wall as he tried to forget the memories that were replaying over again.

He didn't want to admit it. His mind didn't want to admit even though his heart ached with realization.

He missed you.

He wanted you.

He loved you.

He knew what love could do to a person at the end.

He finally cared and see what happened. You left him forever.

'I love you [Name]…' He muttered bitterly under his breath.


	14. TYL Belphegor

**A/N: And Belphagor's finally done….I hope you like this on guys….Tell me what you think please if you enjoyed it…Request the next character in the form of review.. **

**THANK YOU! **

Drop by drop, it trickled downwards while Belphagor watched intently playing with his knives in between his fingers.

He leaned contently against the arm chair in the shadows staring at the only source of light that was directed towards you.

Belphagor smiled his signature toothy grin as he spotted your [h/c] hair sprawled messily against the pillow. He sighed pitifully at your stubbornness. You obviously never combed your hair before going to bed unlike him.

He was used to it. He was a prince after all.

Your [e/c] orbs were covered by your closed eyelids frustrating him but intrigued him at the same time. You were just too stubborn to open it when he wanted it to.

He wanted to see your [e/c] orbs right now.

Why couldn't you just listen to the Prince?

He slid the knives on top of each other as he watched your chest move upwards slightly assuring him that you were still breathing.

'Ushishishi..So..You're still ignoring me, peasant….' He said smirking as he pulled the chair near the bedside lowering his gaze towards your hand.

His fingertips drew light circles on your palm as he trailed your arm slowly upwards igniting the sensitive buds that lie there.

'Ushishishi…'He chortled lightly watching your heart rate increase while your breath hiked up even further.

Belphagor linked fingers through yours as he kissed the top of your palm lightly before tracing his lips lightly up your arm.

He smirked as he leaned against the armchair once again.' You always were sensitive [Name]..' He said slowly caressing your cheek.

His eye twinkled with desire as he drew a thin line drawing out smidges of blood from your skin. Belphagor lapped it up quickly bearing his toothy cackle as he gazed deep into your eyes.

The glint in his eyes changed, his lips pressed together into a blank line.

'[Name]…You're annoying the Prince now with your stubbornness..Open your eyes..Now!...' He said sternly bringing out his knives on either hand as he glowered in front of you.

'[Name]..' He said stabbing the side of your bed plunging the knife deep into the mattress repeatedly as he cried out.

'What's going on?..What are you doing to [Name]?...' said Lussuria barging into the room swatting Belphagor's knives off the bed.

'Hey..What are you doing?..This is between the Prince..' He said in annoyance glaring at Lussuria while he attempted to throw the knife at him.

Lussuria gasped as he spotted the knife cuts on your arm.

It was nothing new but something had to be done.

He pulled open the drawer as he pulled out the bandages to tend your cuts.

'Hey..Leave her alone-'

'She'll lose more blood then..Belphagor…'

Belphagor stared gravely at you silently withdrawing his weapons.

Why were you so stubborn? Why couldn't you open your eyes when he wanted you to?

'Bel…You know she will never wake up…You kept her for so long…I think it's time to let her go-'

'No!..Never!...She promised the Prince…She promised me!..' He said frantically catching a glimpse of your pale figure sprawled out on the bed accompanied by many wires keeping you alive.

The oxygen mask fixed securely on your face hiding the delicate lips that Belphagor craved for.

You were asleep for more than two years now but he still insisted on keeping you.

He just didn't want to let you go.

His eyes wandered to the beeping heart meter, the irregular lines that travelled reassured his heart that you were still alive.

Your heartbeat was slow; steady but the machine was the only thing keeping you alive and he knew that well.

'She will never leave me..She promised me…She isn't dead yet..She will never die…' He said slowly staring at the ring placed securely on your ring finger.

And you never will because he was too selfish to let you go.

Well because he loved you.


	15. G

**A/N: And I finally finished G.**

**Happy New year and I hope you like this…XD…I really like this one for some reason ^_^**

G. muttered obscenities under his breath as he raced down the hallways getting stray looks from all the other passing guardians.

How could you?

How could they?

How could the CEDEF agree to such a thing before even gaining approval from the Vongola Primo himself?

G. promised himself that he would definitely beat up Alaude no matter what the costs are because he had no right to do that.

He had no right to disrespect the Primo.

But most importantly; he had no right to do that to you.

The corner of your lips tucked gently into a light smile forced its way into his troubled mind. He shrugged off his thoughts cursing the fact that this was not a time to be thinking about you.

In fact, there should've never been a time where he would be forced to think endlessly only of you.

It was a curse, a distraction, but most of all it was useless.

It was a stupid emotion, it was stupid and embarrassing.

That's what love was to him.

He hated it.

You were nothing but a distraction.

He couldn't even concentrate on what was right in front of him, what was happening, if you were standing right beside him.

It was a distraction because he could never finish the paperwork on time well because he was still thinking about you.

He had to apologize continuously to the Primo while glaring daggers at you the whole time.

The Primo would always forgive him because he trusted him.

G. wanted to trust you with everything.

He knew that whenever you would smile at him, the feelings only grew worse so did his face.

He could never think straight whenever you were around because he would always think deeply about what your words meant when you talked to him.

He wanted to figure out your inner emotions, he wanted to know what you were thinking because he wanted to be the only one on your mind.

He grew frustrated throwing rude remarks at you just to stop you from seeing the visible blush that always appeared on his face.

And the worst part of all was his stutter.

He had to be rude to you, no matter how much it hurts him, because he had to hide his stutter.

Every time he would talk to you, he would stammer, stutter, end up saying embarrassing things.

He hated it horribly.

Because he didn't want to admit it.

He didn't want to admit that he was slowly falling for you.

G. growled in frustration slamming his fists against the wall, increasing his speed as he ran steadily down the sweeping staircase.

Why was he still thinking about you?

This was hard now as it is; thinking about it would only make things worse.

G. raced through the ball room shoving Lampo towards the ground yelling obscenities at every guardian he met.

His legs felt heavy so did his heart.

He's been running ever since he heard it, something he didn't want to believe.

His heart was hurting too. He had been running from his feelings but now it could be too late, just the thought made him feel regret.

There was nothing good about love, nothing except the pan that it brought, that's why he didn't want to succumb to it.

That's what love was to him but still somehow you made him change his mind.

Because somehow he fell for you.

He needed you. He needed your love.

Because he just remembered the good side of this embarrassing emotion.

He would never admit it even to himself but he loved the feeling it brought him.

The familiar feeling that raced through his veins every time your fingers intertwined through his, the closeness of your chest against his, most importantly when your lips brushed against his.

The warmth, the happiness it brought to be loved by another.

It was love.

Yes, he loved you like you loved him.

G. shoved open the door, his feet sliding against the soil, as he raced towards the lone black car.

He sighed in relief, laughing breathlessly as he placed his hand gratefully on the hood of the car.

You were still here. There was no way that he was going to let you leave the Vongola Mansion.

There was no way that he would let you leave him.

'[Name]…[Name]…You're still here woman…Tch…Made me run all the way here….Stupid-'

'G. ….'interrupted Giotto placing his hand gently on the panting man in front of him.

'Boss..She-'

'She's gone….'

Those words bashed itself against the Storm guardian while he heavily turned his gaze towards the empty car seat.

'S-She's gone?...'

'G. You know why…It wasn't safe here after what happened to Elena-'

'Why?...I would never let that happen to her….I would've protected her if she gave me the chance…She didn't have to-'

Giotto stared sympathetically at the grief stricken man in front of him. He held G. hand lightly placing a single white envelope on his palms.

G. grabbed it impulsively tearing the envelope in his attempt to read it, the tears streaming stubbornly down his face unknown to him.

_I'm sorry…'_


	16. Fran

**A/N: OMG..I just finished Fran eventhough school started….Nevermind…Here you go guys Fran!..:..OMG..I am so so sorry..The end didn't upload..I'm so sad…Thank you for pointing it out..You guys can read it now…So sorry..Stupid internet *facepalm***

Your laughter rang through the corridors before it finally reached the ears of the illusionist. He sighed under hi s breath closing his eyes abruptly on the mattress beneath him.

Why couldn't you just shut up? You didn't have to laugh that loud.

You didn't have to let everyone in the whole mansion know that you were back, just him.

He was glad.

Why did you have to take such a long time to finish the mission anyway? Oh..Yeah for a minute he forgot that you were weak.

You were strong but the weakest compared to the others, compared to him.

He didn't care though; because that's not what made him like you in the first place.

It was you.

You might have been considered to be annoying by the other members but for him your behavior was just amusing.

It was amusing.

You were amusing to him, maybe only to him.

Your oblivious readable expressions made him stare blankly at you for who knows how long because the time he had spent on you was just uncountable.

You would smile at him and nod even when he had honestly told you that he was just staring at you, to figure out the correct number of pimples on your face.

He didn't want to admit the real reason why he stared endlessly.

He wanted to remember everything, every little detail on your face, because everything mattered to him; everything about you.

He wanted to remember you exactly the way you were from your [e/c] eyes even to the number of creases on your face when you smiled.

He couldn't tell whether you would die soon or not, anything could happen in the Varia, especially to a girl.

But to him, just thinking about the actual possibility that you could get hurt, that you could die, just vexed his twisted heart.

He didn't want you to get hurt; he always wanted to protect you or at least heal you after you've been hurt and maybe later on get permission to kill who dared to lay a finger on you.

But he still couldn't stop you from getting hurt.

Dying wasn't even an option for you, that was the one thing he would never let you do.

You could never die.

He would never let you die.

Your footsteps echoed through the hallways, growing louder with every step as you grew close towards his room.

You were coming up to his room first, it was your habit. He was waiting until you came up to his room.

He knew it, so did you.

The image of his lips brushing against yours flickered into his head again and again. He couldn't stop thinking about it.

He wanted to but he couldn't.

'Fran!..'You said cheerfully throwing yourself onto him like you haven't seen him years.

He stared blankly at you his hands laying limp on the sides while you pulled away from him slowly.

Your lips tucked in the corners while you smiled genuinely at him.

'Wow…[Name]..You really do stink after a mission..Didn't you take a bath first?...'

'Idiot..' You said slapping his hand away.

'Where's Bel?...'You asked chirpily.

'Oh….I don't know…I don't care anyway..' He said facing away from you while you were taken aback by his comment.

'You're my best friend-'

'So…That doesn't mean I have to babysit your fake prince..'

'He's not a fake prince!...Ugh..Nevermind…'You yelled at him leaving the room in a fit of rage slamming the door shut behind you.

He watched you leave like you would always do when he insulted Belphagor.

Sometimes because of you, he wished he couldn't see through illusions because that kiss wasn't real.

It never happened.

It was the only illusion, the only beautiful illusion that he wanted to believe.

Sometimes he wished he couldn't see through them because you were already gone, you weren't real.

You weren't here anymore.

Even though it was painful just seeing you every night gave him the strength to go on even if it was only for while.

Even if he couldn't hold you back.

The illusion that he recreated every night using the memories he had left of you was the last memory he ever lived with you.

Because the day you walked out that door, was the day you left him forever.


	17. Yamamoto Takeshi

**A/N: And here's Yamamoto….I love him so much…*squeals*..Erherm..Where was I now?...Enjoy! XD**

Last chance.

'[Name]-chan..Hey….Are you coming today at least for the sushi shop?..'

'Oh..Hey….Yamamoto..Today..Umm..Today's not a good day..'

He winced abruptly at the coldness of your tone. Your answer wasn't the only thing that bothered him it was the fact that you two weren't close enough as he thought.

You still called him by his last name even though you were really good friends.

But he didn't want to be just friends.

He never wanted to be just friends.

He forced a smile onto his face slugging his backpack over his shoulder steadily positioning his bandaged arm carefully.

You never cared about him.

'Ah..Okay….Maybe you can come tomorrow then…Or whenever you want…No problem…' He said grinning while he heavily munched down his sandwich.

The corner of your lips tucked into a grateful smile while you stared at the raven haired male smirking at you from afar.

Even when he was talking to you, you would always concentrate on another.

There was just no use.

Whatever he did wasn't good enough for you because you weren't looking at him.

He pushed back his chair letting his back pack drop to the floor before turning on his heel as he walked away.

He heavily walked towards the busy corridors ignoring the pleas of attention that he passed by every day.

The smiles that were ever plastered to their faces when he walked by, the innocent smile he always had to return otherwise it would be just plain rude.

You always have to appreciate the ones who actually cared about you.

But then why couldn't you?

Why did they love him so much when he didn't genuinely care?

Why couldn't the one he loved so much love him back?

Why couldn't you just appreciate him?

Why couldn't you just care?

He leaned against the lone wall of the staircase while he stared regretfully at his injured arm.

Everything that he loved to do, everything he needed to do, was the one thing that was the hardest to get.

It was the hardest thing to get.

That's why he was actually happy that he was oblivious to many things in life. He thought that facing everything with a smile would make life easier but it just made it worse.

He wanted to be oblivious to everything even love but he couldn't the day he met you.

He knew he was falling for you when he realized that every time he heard your name he couldn't bear but look back.

He knew there was something wrong with him when you smiled at him and he felt butterflies engulfing his stomach, it was how he felt right before a baseball game.

He was nervous.

He was no longer oblivious to love and that's what he regretted the most.

Yamamoto trudged heavily up the staircase taking a deep breath before gently pushing the door open.

A cold breeze brushed past him while his eyes squinted slightly adjusting to the sunlight. The rooftop was empty as usual.

His eyes wandered to the fence as he approached it silently attempting to cross to the narrow ledge.

He knew what he had to. This was just too much to bear; he couldn't even do what he always did when he wanted to get his mind off you.

Baseball.

He was going to lose everything he loved and it was all his fault.

Love was painful emotion now that he was aware of it, now that he felt it within his heart.

It was painful to be ignored by the person you loved, when the only thing you could do was to force a smile just to get through it.

And that's what Yamamoto always did for you.

He knew it was painful when he cared about you more than he cared about himself, and you didn't even care.

He knew it was painful when you rejected him more than the times you actually accepted to hang out with him.

It was painful when he received chocolates from ones he didn't care about and when he had to painfully watch you hand it over to someone else.

You never cared about him and that's what hurt him the most.

Your eyes widened in shock along with everyone else when you realized what he was trying to do.

Why would he throw away his life because of such a trivial matter; baseball?

You ran along with the crowds to the school rooftop to catch a glimpse of Tsuna speaking with him.

'Takeshi!..' You yelled while you barged your way to the front of the crowds.

He smiled at you before he free fell behind dragging Tsuna along with him. You couldn't help but scream out in horror while you rushed towards the fence only to be held back by Hibari.

His eyes that stared intently at you, you couldn't help but obey. You bit back your tears refusing them to fall in front of everyone else.

Yamamoto smiled. He wanted to fall but no one wanted him too.

He wanted to die because even when he was going to die you were still with him.

You didn't care.

He landed back safely on the rooftop again ironically, the least he could do was smile.

Before he could even stand up straight, you collided against him enveloping him into a big hug causing him to chuckle lightly.

'Takeshi..If you do that again..I'll kill you..' You said sobbing onto his shoulder while he wrapped his arms around you grinning.

He thought you didn't care but here you were crying for him.

There was no way he was going to do it again.

He didn't care whether you belonged to another.

At least you cared about him, and that was more than enough for him.

That was all he needed to go on.


	18. Mukuro Rokudo

**A/N: And this is Mukuro finally…And Spanner would be up soon simple fan ****…..Please feel free to review and request the other characters XD**

**And Kanako hope this meets your expectations and standards because I pictured it'll probably work this way…**

It was quiet. That's all it was.

There was nothing left to be heard except the cold low hollow wind that blew past your shoulders igniting the stray goose bumps that lived there.

The tips of your tingled as your finger tips subtly drew ripples along the ghastly lake while you stayed cautiously at the edge.

You didn't want to fall again.

He placed his feet firmly on the ledge staring intently at you from afar, blue strands of his hair wavering rhythmically to the wind.

Your [h/c] hair was longer than it normally was; it was something he didn't like because you had changed.

It was a trivial matter but still you had changed.

He tucked his hands into his pockets while he stared blankly at the blossoming tree above him.

You missed him.

Your [e/c] orbs betrayed you as the tears started to stubbornly well up in your eyes shielded by the haven of your palms.

You never cried especially in front of him.

But he wasn't here now was he; so it was safe for you to cry.

The thought just made you sob horribly into your palms releasing all the pent up anger, distress, the happiness you had held inside for this long.

It was time to let it all go.

He couldn't bring himself to comfort you because he had other, better things to do and also the fact that you still didn't know that he was watching you all this time.

He didn't want you to know.

You didn't need to know.

He lifted his hand gently, a single flower blossom departed heavily from the tree as it made its way towards you.

Your eyes wandered towards the stray flower making its way towards you.

It was beautiful.

Pictures flickered into your mind assembling itself into one piece.

It was him.

It was the first time that you actually laid eyes on the blue haired illusionist.

You proved to the world that first impressions don't always count and the fact that what's inside matters the most.

You never liked him when you first saw him. He came out as a plain creepy yet attractive guy like the cute stalkers you normally find wherever you go.

He was that despicable to you.

But that first impression changed when you finally got to know him better, when you found out what he was actually hiding beneath that dark exterior.

His true self.

He was a wounded child that just needed to be shown the love that he always wanted, what he always needed.

Most of all, he just wanted attention.

He uses every opportunity he gets to show how powerful he is so that whenever his name was heard it would always bring fear to everyone's heart.

He just needed someone to care for him and that someone was you.

You cared for him, and it wasn't because of respect or gratitude.

It was out of love.

You loved him. It took a while but you somehow loved him back.

A smirk made its way onto his lips while he stared at the gentle curve that formed on your lips.

You were smiling and it had never changed.

It was something that always made him stop and stare in interest, in wonder.

He was curiously interested as to how a normal thing that everyone did somehow seemed special to him just because it was coming from you.

Just because it was you.

He always wanted to keep that smile plastered onto your face no matter what, even if it was forced, even if it was fake, he didn't care as long as you were still smiling.

All he wanted was to keep you smiling.

The wind grew colder as you hugged your knees tightly exhaling lightly.

Everything wasn't perfect in your relationship, it was beautiful but it wasn't perfect, something you couldn't always smile through.

There are times in life when a person couldn't smile even if you wanted to.

Everybody was against your relationship from the start, until there was no end; constant bickering, trials and hardships that you had to face.

They told you that he was just using you that he just wanted your body.

He always referred to you as a toy whenever he was asked about you.

But you were wrong. He did want your body. He did want to control you but not like how he wanted others.

He wanted your body to lie beside him, enveloping him the warmth that only you could give him.

The warmth and love that mankind had failed to show him before.

He wanted to control you because you belonged to him and no one else. It wasn't over protectiveness, it was control.

But still you loved him.

An uninvited cold grasp of wind held you enveloping you in the coldness and darkness. You never felt fear like this before.

'Mukuro…..' You uttered soundlessly.

'Kufu…[Name]…'He said surprising you as he appeared smiling in front of you shielding the lie he told his heart.

It was too cold.

It wasn't long before he wrapped his arms around you nonchalantly holding you against his chest while your breathing came out ragged and cold.

'It's cold..Mukuro…Let's get away from here…'

'I know but you have to stay here…'

The coldness of his tone brought back your insecurities.

It brought back betrayal, almost like he never cared about you.

You started to believe it almost until he kissed you. That kiss wiped away all your insecurities, everything that you had held back in your heart.

It wasn't long before your whole body numbed because of the cold; the only warmth you felt was from his lips against yours.

Mukuro quickly pulled apart from the kiss staring regretfully at the limp figure that he had held in his hands in the dust filled battle ground.

The last cherry blossom broke its self off the tree while it descended towards you leaving the tree bare, losing the beauty it had once before.

And that was it your last memory that would now soon be forgotten.


	19. Tsuna Sawada

**A/N:…Muhahaah..I finished Tsuna as well..I seriously forgot that he was requested…*facepalm*..But here he is now…Plus my internet is gone so...I'll be here on and off...*sigh***

One by one, they burst into a spectrum of fiery colours as they eclipsed the night sky.

Tsuna leaned on his palms against the grass while he joined in the genuine laughter and petty conversations shared among his fellow companions gazing at the fireworks.

This New Year was definitely different but it was exactly how he wanted it to be.

Everyone he loved was here, right next to him.

Kyoko was right next to him, so was Haru, Gokudera wasn't far behind as usual, and finally [Name] was seated next to Yamamoto.

Kyoko was right next to him.

Everyone was smiling even Gokudera but most of all you were.

The corner of your lips tucked into a light smile while you gleefully pointed at the fireworks exploding in the sky which contained your favourite colour in different shades.

Yamamoto let out a laugh while he joined along with the pointing. It wasn't long before everybody joined in.

Tsuna's gaze wandered slowly to the curve that was formed on your lips. It brought back feelings he couldn't help but explain.

He felt nervous, his sweaty palms proved it.

His stomach lurched with uncontrollable butterflies which had ignited all of a sudden, for some reason it hurt.

What was he feeling? Was it love?

But then this never happened with him and Kyoko, and if it meant love it had to be her, because he had an undying crush on her since forever.

But was it love?

His eyes shifted from Kyoko to you constantly. He felt different when he looked at you. When he looked at you, all he wished was for you to look back at him so he could try to catch you staring at him.

When he looked at you, his thoughts would always start to race endlessly just like his beating heart. He couldn't stop it.

His mind would always fast forward to a possible future if you two were together; the things he wished he could do to you.

Things that were only possible if he confessed his true feelings for you.

But he couldn't, he didn't want to ruin the friendship that you two had. He could survive forever being your friend if it meant that he didn't have to lose you.

He didn't want to risk losing you because he was scared.

He was a coward.

Why was he thinking like this anyway?

He liked Kyoko not you.

He liked her not you.

That's what he wanted to believe

But it was New Year.

The dawning of a new beginning most importantly it marked hope.

Maybe there was some hope left for him.

Yeah that was it. He made up his mind that he was going to confess to you somehow, sometime.

'Now…' said Reborn nonchalantly shocking him out of his daze.

Now..Should he confess now or-

'Never…' said Reborn interrupting his thoughts again.

Reborn was right for once.

Tsuna took a deep breath while he exhaled deeply, the only sound he heard amidst the exploding fireworks.

Why was it when he would try to talk to you, it felt like the whole world was going to hear what he was nervously trying to say?

Why couldn't the words 'like' or' love' smoothly come out of his mouth like the other words?

Why was it so difficult to ask you out?

Why was he so intimidated by you when he had faced countless hordes of enemies and defeated them?

But he was going to now.

'[Name]….'He said slowly amidst the petty chatter.

You couldn't hear him.

'Louder..or better yet go to her...'said Reborn kicking the brown haired male forcing him to stand up straight.

'[Name]…..'

'[Name]-'

His words were cut off when he finally caught a glimpse of the heart wrenching image playing in front of him.

You reluctantly pulled apart from his delicate lips while you blushed lightly at the intensity of the black haired male.

Yamamoto let out a sheepish grin while he rubbed the back of his head nervously as he reached out and held your hand out gently towards Tsuna.

'Tsuna..I finally told her..Remember that day when I asked you….'He said grinning while he kissed your cheek again while the others watched in awe.

Tsuna bit his lower lip holding back the tears that were stubbornly trying to fall. He felt that his heart was being torn into two and ironically Yamamoto was the one who had to give the pieces back to him.

But nevertheless, he forced a smile onto his face and said, 'I'm really happy for you….'

He was really happy for you because he was happy he found someone you like.

He was happy you found someone that you deserve.


	20. Spanner

**A/N: Here's Spanner! **** Here you go simple fan….Anyway I'm thinking of starting a moments drabble collection Should I?...*Sigh*..**

**I hope you like this one..Please feel free to request the character you want next XD**

The machines bustled with noise as they clanked absentmindedly against each other. Spanner quickly glanced around the room making sure that it was empty before crouching near his tool cabinet.

He smiled lightly as he gently pushed the tool box aside reaching behind it to take hold of his hidden special sweet stash.

He brought the whole glass jar as he set it upon the table stashing some in his pockets.

He needed as much as he could gather because you were finally coming back.

Spanner undid the wrapper of a single lollipop as he stuffed one into his mouth while placing the jar carefully back where it belonged.

You were coming back.

Finally, he could test the new Japanese flavoured ones that he made.

He loved the funny expression you made when you tasted the sour flavoured ones. It would always without fail bring a smile upon his face.

And he loved that about you.

That playful punch you always delivered with a pout on your face, it was something he never wanted to miss.

Ironically he loved getting hit by you.

But still you were kind enough to smile at his innocent cheekiness but a very wry smile.

The light smile you showed, gave him the courage and strength to go on so much that he was used to it.

The feeling that it brought him, the outburst of butterflies fluttering in his stomach, at that point he realized that he was head over heels for you.

The thought just made him laugh out loud; He was in love with a human for once.

A beautiful, kind, thoughtful girl who was everything to him.

He was obsessed about Japan, mechanics and no more about kind girls; Just you.

You were all he needed.

Spanner tugged opened the door, his eyes widening in surprise and most of all hidden delight.

The corner of your lips forced itself into a weak smile while you stared at the male in front of you.

'You're back already? A little early aren't you?...' He said blankly while you raised your eyebrow at him before smiling back at him.

You wrapped your arms around his neck taking him by surprise while you held him contently.

He slowly held you back cradling you protectively against his chest.

He realized how much he missed you.

'Told you I'll be back..' You said cheekily withdrawing from his warmth.

'Spanner…Here….I just stopped by to say hello-'

'What do you mean?...'

'Umm…I have to go back..Spanner..I came back because I had to…' You said slowly fiddling with your fingers while you stared at the dazed male in front of you.

'So you're leaving….just like that?...' He said in tone full of concern and most importantly hurt.

'Spanner I-'

'I've been waiting nearly 3 years for you and that's all you can say?!...'

'Spanner-'

'Just go..' He said softly letting the lollipop from his lips drift towards the floor.

'Ughh..Never mind…' You said scoffing while you turned away from him mumbling incoherently under your breath.

'Spanner…..I've been meaning to tell you something…I just didn't have the time to…'

The coldness of your tone made him wince voluntarily as he reluctantly turned to face you.

'What?..' He said softly under his breath, his eyes boring into yours.

'I can't do this anymore..Pretending that there's nothing wrong in this relationship….Because everything is, Spanner!...'

A lump formed in his throat as he tried to comprehend the words that you were saying.

'So what you're saying is-'

'I'm leaving Spanner!..But this time forever…Because to tell you the truth you were never there for me…' You said turning away from him letting the tears stream down your face.

'Of course..I was..I was busy but still I made time for you somehow-'

'No you didn't!...We didn't do anything together..All you did was lock yourself up in this room while all I had to do was to stare at your pretty boy face..That's not a relationship..' You said mockingly while you scoffed at him facing him with the dried tears on your cheeks.

'[Name]…No…I'll work it out..I'll manage the both of you-'

'It's too late..Spanner…I can't do this..I can't not anymore…'

'B-but..I love you..' He said taking a few steps towards you while he embraced you in his arms.

'But I don't anymore…..I don't love you Spanner…'

Spanner withdrawed from the grip he had on you while he stared gravely at you trying to take in the words you were actually saying.

You don't love him anymore?

How could you possibly utter those words…to him of all people?

To him..Especially when he loved you more than anything in the world.

'[Name]..Don't do this to me!..'He said griping your wrists tightly refusing to let go of you, for you to leave him.

'Let me go!...I hate you Spanner!..I hate you!...

'[Name]!... [Name]..' He repeated slamming his fists against the table, sweat beading from his forehead.

Spanner let out a weak laugh while he sighed in relief under his breath. It was only a dream.

You leaving him, that was just a dream.

He drew his fingers through his hair while he thought deeply to himself.

He realized that what he saw was true, what you said to him all made sense.

It was true; he never did pay attention to you when you were still here right next to him in the room but that doesn't mean he never appreciated it.

He did, he appreciated everything you did.

He loved you.

He always loved the fact that you would always wait for him endlessly to finish his work. Your presence in the room gave him the inspiration to continue, to finish what he started.

But he didn't realize that until you were gone.

He couldn't realize that you were his inspiration to work harder; to go on even though he usually couldn't pay attention to you when he was working.

But that doesn't mean that he never loved you.

'Yes..Yes…That's right…' muttered Spanner while he continued to work on the small project on the middle of his desk.

He realized it all now.

He was going to make sure that when you returned, he is going to make things right.

He was going to make you his forever.

When you returned he was going to make sure that the ring was ready so that he could finally propose to you.

The Vongola Decimo stared gravely and pitifully through the clear window.

'Why won't you understand Spanner.. That she's never coming back…'


	21. TYL Ryohei

**A/N:….And here's Ryohei..For some reason..I couldn't do it…**

Ryohei puffed out his breath ruffling his hair in frustration. He placed his hands on his knees as he rocked back and forth in paranoia.

He couldn't wait any longer the suspense was killing him.

You were in there and he was out here alone.

You couldn't be alone; he needed to be there right next to you.

He needed to protect you.

He heard your cries through the door causing him to impulsively stand up trying to force his way into the room.

He tried to force his way to you.

You've been in there for too long, the only thing he heard about you from the doctors were the constant cries you were letting out.

Nothing else.

They didn't tell him anything either.

He asked every time they came out, but they gave him nothing, just the sympathetic look in their eyes.

Why did they look at him like that?

Nothing was going to happen to you, nothing as long as he was breathing.

Ryohei gravely slumped back into the expensive lounge chair, sweat beading from his forehead. In this situation, this was the only good thing about joining the Mafia.

They gave you what you needed.

Because of them at least you had a chance of surviving ironically after taking away the chances you had to live.

You cried out again twisting his heart because he couldn't do anything but just sit, relax and watch.

What was that?...If he had a chance to help you, they should allow him to be there.

At least he could hold your hand when it was still warm.

At least he could gaze into your [e/c] orbs comfortingly when they were still gleaming, when they were still open.

He couldn't take it anymore. He had to know what was going on.

Ryohei charged into the operation theater just in time to watch you close your eyes.

And that was when everything went blank; everything, the memories, you, him and family.

'It's a boy…' said the nurse handing over the little silver haired baby to the arms of the heavy hearted father.

He forced a smile onto his face while he cradled the little male to his chest almost if he never wanted to let him go.

He was the only thing left.

'You have your mother's extreme [e/c] eyes…' He said loudly causing the sleeping baby to stir awake, the tears streaming down his face knowing that you would never see him.

Crying about the fact that you would never see the little life you had held in your womb for nine months.

That you would never see your son.

Because you were gone.

You would never see his round eyes that stared back at him in wonder, intensity so much that he was perfect to join the boxing club that he loved so much.

'Are they…. really like mine, Ryohei?...'


	22. Fuuta De La Stella

**A/N: Heheh…I finished Fuuta hope you liked this one guys…I didn't want to this to him..He' s so adorable..:(**

The alarm clock rang endlessly as it vibrated against the end table. The rings echoed through his dreams shattering them as he awoke in frustration.

Fuuta groggily peered behind the blankets while he sleepily tried to figure out what the hands were pointing too.

He didn't need to figure out the numbers to know that he was late.

The alarm had been ringing for the past hour and an hour was too late even for you.

He scrambled out of bed while he rushed to the phone. He pressed number 9 speed dialing the number while he balanced the phone carefully between his ear and his neck.

He used his free hands to quickly remove his pajama top throwing it quickly on the bed.

'Hello..Yeah…..This is Fuuta….Fuuta De Stella..Yeah the usual….A dozen this time okay…Those ones yeah her favourite…And also I'm running kinda late so could you ready it quickly….Thank you..' He said sweetly before hanging up.

Your favourite flowers: Check.

Fuuta quickly rushed out of the bathroom with only a towel wrapped around his form while he took a quick glance at the clock.

He was even more late.

He rushed to the closet while he quickly pulled out a matching shirt and tie. He knew that you loved the smart casual look that he always wore.

Well, now that he was late maybe he should grab a nice looking coat as well; but then this way you couldn't resist him and then you would have to forgive him.

Favourite colored shirt: Check.

Fuuta grabbed a matching pair of trousers while he quickly pulled them on.

The phone started to ring.

He was going to ignore this. The only reason why he woke up late today was the fact that he was getting endless calls from the Vongola. These weeks were hectic one after the other the Vongola called him over to the headquarters to help.

Not that he would complain he was happy to help mostly because the fact that he would always see you there but he would only see you.

He was too busy to talk to you. You were busy to talk to him but then there were the occasional flirting in between the paper work, stealing heated kisses in the lunch room.

As everyone would say it; young love.

Today was his free day so he had to take the opportunity to ask you out on a date. He hadn't taken you out alone in two weeks and that was of course too long for him

His insecurity grew; what if you thought that he wasn't giving you enough attention and then you somehow you decided that you had enough of it.

He would never let it happen. Neither would you because you two had been together for a long time, friends for even longer.

A match made in heaven like he would always say.

But he was late for the date today; but then you always were.

The phone started to ring again breaking his daydreams about you. He might as well get it over with.

It was probably you.

Fuuta whined in desperation as he hopped on one foot towards the phone. He picked up the receiver while he held it between his ear and neck.

'Hello..' He said pulling his trousers up while he quickly buttoned it and zipped it up.

'Hello..Umm..Fuuta-'

'Oh..It's you [Name]…I'm so so so sorry…..I kinda fell asleep late yesterday and the alarm didn't go and..'

Fuuta reached over grabbing his belt while he quickly wrapped it over balancing the phone.

'Fuuta…Here-'

The corner of his lips tucked into a light smile while he slowly fixed his tie.

'I'll make it up to you..I promise..I'm on my way right now….Please please forgive me..I'll never ever do it again..And you know I love you so hang on to that-'

'Fuuta!..Listen to me…..This is I-pin..[Name]-chan..She's gone and-'

His smile dropped so did the carefree loving words that dwelled from his mouth.

'I-pin..What do you mean she's gone?..So did you find her?..Where are you right now?...'

'It's too late now….She's gone….Me and Lambo we are on our way to find Haru and Kyoko-chan-'

'I-pin!..What do you mean she's gone?...'

'She's gone….They infiltrated the headquarters and she died trying to save Sawada-san.'

'Wait…No…What happened?...Tell me properly..Tsuna-ni…[Name] and-'

'She died, Fuuta..She died…'

'Fuuta?...Fuuta?..'

The receiver hanged from the corner of the table being supported by the wires not allowing it to fall to the ground.

It wavered on the wires while it slowly swayed from right to left.

He stared at it, in grief, in pain, in regret. His eyes welled up clouding the desperate reality that he didn't want to believe.

His tears fell.

You were gone.

Grief because he loved you more than anything else in this world.

Pain because he was now separated from you and he couldn't even say goodbye.

Regret because he knew that you were going to die someday and he couldn't do anything to stop it.

Fuuta had ranked a long time ago that [Name][Last Name] was the first from the Vongola family to somehow pass away.

It was something that he didn't want to believe, the reason why he tore that ranking away. Tsuna proved his rankings wrong; he believed that so would you.

But he was wrong and now you were gone.


	23. Dr Shamal

**A/N:…For some reason..I love this so much..xD….I guess the plot and the writing better than before..Hope you liked it **

He stared.

His dark eyes didn't tear away from the unsettling image in front of him; you.

You were sprawled out unconsciously on the white sheeted hospital bed accompanied by the heavy oxygen mask that blocked your sensitive lips from him. Your [e/c] orbs covered by your eyelids everyone wondering when you will wake up.

The thin wavy moving lines on the monitor assured everyone that you were alive.

Shamal rubbed the back of his head sighing under his breath while he gravely stared at the slightly opened box in his palm.

Should he or try to figure out something else? Even he knew that there was no other way.

Shamal held his stomach while he heavily pushed open the door.

'[Name]….Honey..I'm home…' He said loudly smelling the intoxication of his own breath. He didn't drink that much.

He heard you.

He heard you sobbing through your bedroom door and he couldn't do anything to stop it because he knew it was his fault.

What good would it do anyway?

He watched you walk out the door with only a single suitcase while he started yelling obscenities at you.

If you couldn't handle the way he was, why did you marry him in the first place?

You knew that he would never change everybody did. He hadn't changed in the last five years. You think that just because he married you that he would change.

No one would change.

He loosened his tie while he slumped angrily on the bed that you two had once shared together not even a week ago.

That's what you were good at leaving, breaking his heart nothing else.

If you wanted to leave, fine leave for all means, he didn't care even though he loved you. If you wanted to come back to him, fine, the door would always be open.

But that didn't mean he needed you right?

He flattened the pillow groaning in defeat while he felt the crunch of a letter that you left him. He groggily opened it to read the words scribbled untidily on it.

It's been only five minutes since you left, five minutes of pretending not to care. You were becoming annoying anyway.

Shamal abruptly stood up grabbing his coat while he ran out the door finally attempting to chase you, the way it should've been.

But where would you go?

He stood in frustration in the empty deserted streets of the night.

He ran endlessly trying to catch a glimpse of you maybe you went back to your mothers place or maybe Tsuna's mansion.

_You're drunk half the time and you reek of perfume most of the time._

_I end up healing the wounds that other woman give you with my own hands because you were flirting with them._

_How would I feel?_

_Somehow like an idiot I believed that you would be faithful to me._

_You were but that was mostly when you get rejected. What about when you get accepted like how I fell for you?_

_I know my words don't make any sense but neither do you, neither does the love I have for you._

_We were falling out of love but somehow every time you made me fall in love again even now._

_I still love you, Shamal despite everything._

The phone vibrated in his pocket.

He answered it this time; he wished he hadn't.

Shamal awoke stirring in his sleep while he stared at your sleeping form. He fidgeted with his wedding ring while he lifted his gaze towards you.

He didn't want to do it.

He didn't want to take away your life with his own hands.

You slowly opened your eyes while you weakly lifted your hand causing Shamal to instinctively rush towards you.

Your anger, your pain everything forgotten when you weakly placed your hand on his rough cheek causing him to instinctively kiss it softly.

It was as if you never left.

'Shamal..I…I'm sorry…'

He let out a weak chuckle even after it all you still thought it was your fault for getting hurt.

No. It was his.

He admitted that it was his fault he had carelessly let you get hurt.

He should've protected you.

He should've known who he was and who you were.

You were alone, you were vulnerable.

No matter how strong you were, the families that wanted him on their side were stronger.

You were the perfect trap, the perfect bait and when they had the opportunity they didn't fail to use it.

And they did.

And now you were dying.

'[Name]…I love you too..and I'm sorry…'He said slowly while he gently removed the oxygen mask.

You smiled lightly at him as he gently cupped your face caressing your cheek while he captured your lips gently against his.

He didn't want to let go, not now.

His eyes betrayed him as they welled up, the tear drops lightly falling against your cheeks while he reluctantly pulled apart as you closed your eyes.

The line went dead.

'Doctor… Is the treatment done…Can I go home now?...' You asked the white coated male in front of you innocently smiling at him.

It worked.

'By all means..I'm going there myself…' He said flirtatiously.

'Pfftt..Whatever….So weird..What kind of creep hits on his patients..Who are you anyway?...Are you sure you're a doctor…?'

His smile dropped instantaneously. He didn't expect it to be this painful. He didn't expect it to be this heartbreaking.

You rejected him but it was bound to happen anyway, the disease did what it had to do.

It restarted your life instead of ending it.

Everything was gone.

You couldn't remember why you left..why you got angry at him.

You couldn't remember him and most importantly you couldn't remember that you fell in love.


	24. TYL Lambo

**A/N: Heheh..I finished this as well…Hope everyone likes it ****….And hope the requesters got what they wanted..xD**

The wind blew past his shoulders while he sat cross-legged childishly on the empty park bench staring at the calm lake in front of him.

'Hey…H-hi…I'm-'

'Sorry, pretty lady but Lambo-san is waiting for someone special but you're welcome to stay here with me until she comes-'

Slap.

The girl scoffed as she walked away obviously displeased by his honesty.

What did he even say?

'Gotta..Stay..Calm…' Lambo sniffled while he lifted his teary gaze to the tiled path.

Where were you?

He was still waiting for you like he had been for the last ten years. He finally thought that the time was right.

The time was right for him to reveal the true feelings he had for you since he realized what love was.

You three grew up together, Fuuta, you, I-pin and him.

Instead of playing house, you three played mafia. You mostly along with Fuuta agreed to be Lambo's subordinates while I-pin stubbornly refused so she became the rival family.

Who would want to be his subordinate anyway?

It took him about five years later to notice that you of all people actually looked cute or in the sense bearable. He noticed that your cheeks would heat up when he talked to you, when he complimented you.

Two years after that, he noticed that you would stare at him from the corner of your eye, smiling lightly under your breath.

You were staring at him. He felt proud but beside that he noticed that he felt something else.

The fluttery feeling inside his stomach didn't seem to die down every time he vainly thought that you had a crush on him.

He realized that he actually adored the fact that you were looking at him instead of looking at other people.

He didn't want you to look at anyone else.

Then he realized that love wasn't one-sided at all.

He noticed everything about you after that.

Instead of stealing candy from you, he graciously offered to share half from what he had or stole; he didn't want to give you the whole thing but at least he was trying.

You would smile at him genuinely taking it from his hands. Your hands brushed against his relighting the suppressed love he realized that he had held back.

Your smile brought back the feeling, his face getting hot all of a sudden. It was then when he realized that you had already stolen his heart like the candy he had always taken.

You were life's revenge.

He showed off more in front of you. He wanted the words 'Lambo-san, you're so great' to slip past your lips childish as it may seemed.

He just wanted you to acknowledge everything that he did, and no one else's.

It was then when he realized that he was selfish and that he wanted you all to himself. He needed you.

He couldn't even believe what love, what you could do to a person.

You made him do the most stupid things. He nearly sacrificed himself just to save you even when he knew that he couldn't.

Why did he do that?

What were you doing to him?

You walked slowly, his shoes creaking against the tiled path that led to the path. Your hand interlinked with his, while you let out a chuckle laughing at his attempted jokes.

You ruffled his hair playfully while you kissed his cheek softly.

'Lambo-kun!...'

Lambo smiled at the ground before lifting his gaze finally towards you.

His smile dropped abruptly. He couldn't even comprehend what was happening in front of him

When...How?

You and him?

Your hands joined together, the ever steady blush that was on your cheeks, he didn't make you do that.

He did.

Now it all made sense. You weren't looking at him all these years.

You were looking at him; Him of all people, him.

Ironically he was too proud to even realize that you weren't looking at him, but behind him.

You were looking at him.

He was too stupid to notice you handing over your half of the candy to him. You shared what you had with him.

Maybe it wasn't stupidity, maybe it was something he wanted to miss.

His tears welled up as he took in the reality that had been hidden from him for years. You never liked him.

You never had a crush on him.

The words drifted from his mouth while he stared desperately at you almost giving you a pleading look for you to assure him that what he was seeing wasn't true.

'B-but….Gotta..Stay..Calm..' He said sniffling while he burst into tears, exploding the guilt, the pain, the fake love and affection that he had endured.

You didn't like him the way he liked you.

You rushed to his side leaving his hands.

'Lambo..Lambo….Stop crying..What's wrong?..You said gently holding his shoulder. To your surprise, he shrugged it off, and heavily walked away shielding his tear welled eyes with his arm.

'He'll be okay…..He's always like this…After he calms down we'll both go and ask him what's wrong..Okay..' He said cradling you to his chest while he pecked your forehead lightly.

'I guess you're right…I don't feel like going on a date today…Is it okay with you if we go home?'

'Yeah…Me neither…Let's go home…' He said smiling while you walked side by side down a different path.

You weren't Lambo-san's, you were Fuuta's.


	25. TYL Shoichi Irie

**A/N: Hope you like this one…..I should be studying right now..But hey what the heck?..:3**

Shoichi typed the letters on the keyboard quickly while he slugged down the coffee next to him on the table.

This was too stressful even for him.

He hadn't had a proper rest for the past week, just to make time to think about what happened, through all the work he already had to do.

His gaze wandered towards the electric clock that read 3:00 precisely. It wasn't that late for him but since you were up at this time as well. This time had to be late, you should've been sleeping now but you refused to.

He sighed heavily under his breath while he glanced back from his chair meeting with bright light that was emitting from the corridors. He needed to get it finished by the end of the day at least.

He shrugged his thoughts off while he heavily continued to key in the necessary codes that were needed for it to function properly. A task like this demanded and required utmost attention, but now his attention was wavering.

It was on you.

He knew why you were awake. Why you couldn't sleep properly for the past week. You had been so kind to make him some coffee as well when you made some for yourself.

You cared for him but even he knew that wasn't enough for him.

He wasn't stupid. He knew why you were so sad even though others hadn't noticed it yet. Tsuna had noticed it but graciously kept quiet for your sake.

Every time he would ask you what was wrong, you would just shrug it off with a smile saying that you were perfectly okay; but you weren't.

Every time he would ask you why you were crying, you would refuse to answer instead you would just run away like you always did.

Why couldn't you notice that he cared for you?

Why on earth would he think endlessly about just to figure out what was bothering you, if you didn't want to tell him.

He had to find out some way or another. You were so…puzzling.

In frustration he moved his hand quickly, knocking away the stray photo frame that was placed prominently on his work table.

He sighed in frustration as he attempted to straighten it but he didn't. He turned away in irritation as he slammed it even further down away from his sight.

Why would he want to see you at this time?

He angrily typed the letters harshly on the keyboard but at the same time getting the codes correct. He couldn't let his work fail just because of you.

He couldn't let Tsuna down just because he was thinking about you.

His head jerked towards the door hearing you sob lightly. He bit his lower lip while he rested his head against the table.

He hated it when you cried; Most of all because he knew why you were crying.

He hated it because he knew.

He knew why you couldn't sleep at night than normal.

He knew why you were not your usual self.

He knew because he was to blame.

He drew his fingers through his hair in frustration while he dejectedly straightened the photo frame.

There you were, angrily looking away while his hand was firmly around you smiling his toothy grin, while Shoichi did what he always did.

He would watch from the sidelines.

He could never talk back to Byakuran; he could never tell him to send you home even though he himself helped to kidnap you from the Vongola headquarters.

And somehow you fell in love with him..Instead of the person who actually cared for you.

Him.

You fell in love with him.

He noticed it the day you ran to him when he was dying on the battle field and then he knew how much love could hurt a person.

He never told you how he felt.

He never told that he was to blame, he helped to kill Byakuran.

You cared for him now but if you knew, you would never forgive him.


	26. Basil

**A/N: Crushed by a crush…*sighs*….Nevermind….I'll…get over him…..*sigh*…..Enjoy…..*sniffs***

Basil paced up and down in the room ruffling his fingers through his hair in frustration.

Where were you? You were late, and everyone was waiting for the letter from him. The letter that was all that needed worrying about, that's what he told himself.

But where were you? He prayed that you were alright, that no harm had come your way.

Why was he worried so much anyway?

They should've sent him. Why did they send you? You could've got injured. You could've harmed yourself.

He didn't want you to get hurt; he didn't want to see the one he loved suffering. If it was him, fine, let him get hurt but you, you were worth much more than him.

He would do anything for you. It was his duty to protect you. He couldn't even understand why he would do that. Why he would let his emotions interfere with his job.

He was supposed to protect you, but was that all he could do for you?

He would've even sacrifice his life, if it had a chance of saving you, even if you just asked him to.

Just say the words, and he would do absolutely anything for you.

He was that deeply in love with you.

When you weren't able to make it for work, he would secretly do all your paperwork for you, and also take down short notes so that he could be the one to hand it over to you.

He didn't care about the work load that he had, just if it made you happy that was more than enough for him.

His master would always tell him that he was badly 'whipped' by a cute girl, but he had no idea what it meant.

You were never mean towards him, provided that he was nice to you.

His head jerked towards the door as it opened with a slight creak. He let out a sigh in relief as he watched you enter with that smile on your face.

It took his breath away, it calmed him down.

Before his mind could even comprehend what was happening, he had embraced you in his arms cradling you to his chest.

'I'm fine…Basil…Really…..Where are the others?..'

'[Name]-dono…They'll be here soon..I was so worried….'

He watched your eyes wander from his to the clear glass window which revealed the guardians slowly yet majestically pass through to enter the room you were in.

He watched you turn away from him excitedly staring at them walking in.

Basil bit his lower lip bitterly while he painfully watched you getting excited about someone else. They were all his friends but he couldn't help but feel pain, it just hurt.

The indescribable emotional pain that seared through his heart, it was so painful that he actually could feel his heart twisting in its place.

The memories that he had of you replayed in his head, every word that made him feel better, that gave him the courage to go on.

Every little conversation that you two had together, he remembered. He loved every little thing, the serious lines, the personal lines, the somewhat flirtatious lines.

But maybe that's how he saw the conversation, just because he liked you.

He stared at you endlessly when you threw your arms around him as he continued to smother you in kisses delighted at the same reason as him; that you made it back safely.

He noticed that you liked someone else but he didn't want to believe. You kept it from him and only told Yamamoto about it.

You weren't even that close with him.

He just couldn't understand how it happened.

He saw his arm wrapped protectively around your waist while he held you close to him.

He didn't want to let you go neither did Basil.

Basil was led to believe that you liked him too, his own infatuation with himself, the proof and the evidence yet you fell for him.

You finally fell for Gokudera Hayato, not him.


	27. Chikusa Kakimoto

**A/N:…Please don't be predictable…Please don't be predictable..I hope so…Hope you like this one….It was cute in a way :D**

Chikusa adjusted the rim of his glasses on his nose while he nonchalantly kicked open the door causing it to shudder with a creak.

The cold breeze wavered past him while he steadily placed his hands in his pocket leaning casually against the wall.

How troublesome were feelings.

He remembered the exact words you uttered that day, and also the words he used to reply.

How could you not notice it all?

He was there for you through it all. It was natural for you to fall for him, to someone who was close to you, not someone who you didn't even know.

He couldn't understand how someone who wasn't even in the picture somehow made you decide to leave him, the ones how initially cared for you.

He didn't show how much he cared because that's who he was but if you were his true friend, especially since you were close to him, you should've noticed.

He blamed you.

He blamed you for the fact that you didn't realize that he loved you first.

Not him, just the boy behind the black rimmed glasses.

He loved you first.

The little things that he did should've made you understand or was it because you w ere blinded by affection that you couldn't see.

He always looked in your direction, he looked into your [e/c] orbs when you spoke and most of all he listened.

He listened even though you would have thought he wasn't, if you asked him anything about the useless meaningless conversations that you two shared, he could dictate everything proudly in a heartbeat.

How could he forget anyway…..The only things that were important to him was the people he cared about.

He would always retort back at Ken if he insulted you in a way that you couldn't defend yourself. You were pretty sarcastic in your own nature, you were independent, but if you needed help he would always be there for you.

But still you fell for him.

He remembered that day like it was the end of the world. You sitting beside him with that smile plastered across your face when you were saying things that were so hurtful without even a care in the world.

They weren't hurtful things for you but only for him.

You were going on about how nice a person he was and how he would do anything to protect the ones he loved.

What about him?

He was somewhat nice to you and he would do anything to protect you. He was protecting you even now; he would've forever if you didn't choose to leave.

'Hm..You like him?...I think Ken would've been a better choice than him…'

'You don't have to be so mean….I was nice to you wasn't I?...Anyway listen…You're the one who wanted to know anyway…..He's so sweet and beautiful…'

'Beautiful?...A guy?..Really..'

He retorted silently while you complimented but no one could notice the silent pain that he was enduring.

He had no one to tell it to, no one would understand; how he really felt about you.

Chikusa slumped against the wall sliding down towards the cold hard ground. He buried his face in his arms while he let the teardrops stubbornly fall where no one could see him.

He had to let it go.

He had to cry.

The person he cared about the most didn't care for him at all. You cared about someone else.

Troublesome. You were so troublesome.

Why did he fall for you? Why did he care about you? Why did he love the smile that you had on your face every morning?

Why did he love the fact that you cared for him?

Why did he love the fact that you actually attempted to make conversation with him?

Why did he feel so proud when you started to heal him and embrace him when you saw that he was hurt?

But why did you fall for someone who wasn't even in the picture until now?

Why did you fall in love with Dino Cavallone?


	28. Knuckle

**A/N:…Well my last chapter was a success :3…I hope this won't be predictable either….xD..Please..Please….Thank you for all the reviews and the favourites and the followers….:)**

He forced a smile onto his lips even though his heart stopped a little, and to think that you were his just a few days ago.

You belonged to him.

But he had to let you go sooner or later.

They say that you should appreciate the special happy moments that God has given you and be happy for it, and not deject that it's gone.

He wanted to believe it, the justice of it, but it was just so unfair. Why couldn't he have you? Why couldn't he be selfish enough to keep your love when you had given it to him?

No, he couldn't but instead he wanted to let you go.

Why did he let you go, when you were so willing to stay beside him for the rest of your life?

Life was so unpredictable. He hadn't hoped that he would kill someone with the same hands that he so purely held you.

The same hands that he used to protect his family, to protect the ones he loved.

The same hands that he used to caress the soft curve of your delicate cheeks, now they were covered in blood.

He never wanted to kill anyone, never, even if they tried to hurt you, he would've knocked them unconscious.

He just didn't want blood on his hands but now he did.

He just hoped he didn't regret taking the path of God if it meant that he would have to leave you.

You should be happy for what God gives you, treasure the times that he gave you, and hold onto the courage of moving on.

He couldn't be selfish.

He didn't want to take away what every girl wanted the most just because he selfishly wanted your love. He couldn't marry you, in fact he had never even thought about it yet.

He loved you, yes, but he wanted to wait a little but then this came up. The unpredictability of life happened.

But he wasn't thinking straight. He had to jump into an extreme conclusion of being a priest to wash away the sins he had committed.

He could've married you.

He could have.

Why didn't he think of that possibility? He should have married you.

If he married you earlier, it would've been acceptable but now he couldn't.

He had already dedicated his life in the path of God meaning that he would have to eventually leave you.

You probably started to hate him after the pain he had caused you. You never tried to change the decision he made.

You were happy with whatever he made; you just wanted to be with him as well. He remembered you standing outside the Vongola mansion begging him to think it through.

You were begging him not to leave you.

He chose to leave you there.

He wanted to forget the words that he told you that. He wanted to take them back. If he had a chance to do it all over again, he would've chosen his words carefully.

He would've wanted you to stay.

You told him that you didn't need to marry him that you didn't want to make love with him; if you had him all to yourself that was enough for you.

You said that you didn't want any children; you said that you would join him as well. You were that much in love with him.

But he had to put you down; because he knew that this was the only way you would listen.

Because he knew you wanted to be loved.

He wanted to hold you; he knew how much you loved children, as did he. He wanted a family with you, but seeing you everyday reminded him of the fact that it could never be.

You and him, kids, they could never be. You were young; you could find someone else, almost bitter about the fact that you could be able to find someone to replace him.

He didn't want that to happen. He just couldn't imagine you with another. But he had to let you go. You could get the family you always dreamed about without him.

He should've proposed to you before becoming a priest.

He could've. He should have.

'Knuckles?...'

'Yes….Do you take [Name][Last Name] to be your lawfully wedded wife in holy matrimony?..' He said reluctantly forcing a smile onto his face holding back the lump that was forming in his throat.

You looked so beautiful in that wedding dress that it took his breath away. It brought out the best side of your hidden beauty. Maybe this is what it meant when they say that everyone woman looks beautiful on their wedding day. Here he was standing so close to you, yet he couldn't hold you, you were about to belong to someone else.

The sunlight shone against his hair making it even brighter than it already was.

You gazed at him, the corner of your lips tucking into a genuine smile while he took a deep breath cheekily before Cozarto replied confidently.

'I do…With all my heart..'


	29. Cozarto Simon

**A/N:…Well, I hope you like this one…:D…Thank you for all the reviews and the favourites and yes Mammon would be next :3**

**Cozarto really needs more fics xD…Well this is a start xD**

The half empty wine glass wavered unsteadily in his hand while he regained his senses lifting it abruptly to his lips.

It's been two days.

His gaze wandered heavily to the stray end table that stood isolated from the other furniture but still its expensive contents were prominently displayed.

Should he?

He shook his head in denial while he heavily filled the goblet with the rich liquid emptying his first wine bottle. Cozarto quickly slugged it down squinting his eyes together as he frustratingly held the bridge of his nose.

It was painful. It was painful drinking more than he should especially since he wasn't used to it.

He drank it in times of pleasure and joy, as a matter of fact he remembered just a few days ago, how the wine stirred incoherently as he clinked it against Giotto's wine glass.

And now he was just spurting unnecessary nonsense out of his mouth.

His dejected eyes drifted towards the end table once again. He sighed under his breath chuckling bitterly to himself.

He missed you.

He missed you very much.

He had nothing of you except for the horribly painted picture of you. He remembered that day when you were so happy, when he could actually see you smiling, laughing.

The painting was good, it was just you. You couldn't even stand still for more than a few minutes in order to get the painting done.

He was watching with his arms crossed over his chest. He couldn't stop laughing either. His cheeky attempts at a few jokes instantly cracked you up causing the painting to go askew anyway.

He loved making you laugh even if it caused you trouble.

You would try to keep a composed face but as soon as it was over, you would rush towards him repeatedly smacking him for his cheekiness.

You were the devil in that sense but he still loved you.

Cozarto absentmindedly let out a chuckle reminiscing the times he had spent with you. He would have to forget them anyway.

You were not the one for him.

It had been two days, just two days and he was over reacting. He couldn't even imagine eternity without you.

He just couldn't.

He bit his lower lip as he rested his head on his palms stubbornly trying to stop the tears that were now welling up. Cozarto reached into his back pocket taking his wallet out carefully.

He opened it slowly taking out the carefully placed photograph gazing at it regretfully. He had to fall in love with you.

He had to; of all people he had to fall for you. You had a family; you had a whole life in front of you. He was thinking about you.

But why couldn't he be selfish for once?

He wanted you. He needed you more than anything but why couldn't he just think about himself for once.

You could move on without him. You were young, you could get someone else.

He didn't want you to anyway, just thinking about the possibility that even at this second you could be with someone else and he couldn't even do anything about it.

Were you with someone else?

It's only been three days but did you already move on like he told you to if the unexpected happened. He just wished he could take back what he said.

He didn't want you to move on even though he knew that for now he was just being stubborn.

But the photo showed that you belonged to him and only him.

His arms wrapped protectively around your waist as he rested his chin on your shoulder. You were smiling genuinely holding his cheek lovingly as he saw it.

He loved you and he couldn't take it anymore.

He needed you. If he saw you once that would be enough but then he would have a hard time trying to let go.

Cozarto clutched the picture tightly in his hand as he staggered towards the isolated end table. He reached towards it withdrawing his hand in denial.

He didn't want to do it. He wiped his mouth in frustration with the back of his hand.

He had to.

He stared at the wall patiently grabbing the receiver as he carefully turned the gold dial accordingly. It rang endlessly.

He grew anxious by the minute.

You weren't picking up.

'..H-hello…May I please know who's speaking?'

The corner of his lips tucked itself into a weak smile when he heard your voice. Your voice assuring him that you were probably still alive, that you escaped unharmed.

'H-hello?..' You said slowly, your voice coming out in a hoarse whisper. He held back the urge to talk, to comfort you lovingly so that you wouldn't cry anymore.

'Hello-'

'Is that you, G.?...Did you find Cozarto?...Tell me did you find him..Tell me that he's not dead…' You said frantically the tears streaming down your face once again.

Cozarto covered his mouth with his hands unable to speak in this moment. He knew he shouldn't but he couldn't take it anymore.

He took a deep breath, his heart melting as it tore apart hearing you sob through the phone. He bit back the tears that were threatening to fall.

'[Name]…..It's me…'

'Cozarto?!...You're okay…I knew you weren't dead..I knew that Giotto would protect you..He promised me…He p-promised me….You are Cozarto aren't you?...'

He couldn't take it anymore especially now, not when you were crying like this.

He never wanted to see you cry, never but here he was the one who was making you cry.

'[Name]..Yeah..It's me…Why are you crying?..I'm alive aren't I?...So cheer up…'

You let out a weak chuckle hugging the receiver to your ear.

'Where are you?...I was worried sick…And then Giotto told me you died in the b-battle and-'

'That's the way it's supposed to be…From now on I'm a dead man to you….But do you still want to be with me?..'

'What?..'

'But you have to leave everything behind…That's why I don't want you to come here-'

'Cozarto!..Without you I have no future at all…I love you..You should know that by now….And stop thinking about what I want…What do you want?...Do you want to me to come wherever you are?...Do you want me?...'You said slowly wiping the tears that were now freshly streaming down your face.

What did he want exactly?

He wanted you more than anything to be beside him and most of all he wanted to start a new family with you.

'...I want to be with you but-'

'It's decided then…I shall follow the Primo's orders and be there before you know it….I love you, you know…'

'I know…I love you too…Come soon and carefully…' He said softly while the tears streamed down his face but happily this time.

He decided thoroughly that when he was sober to never tell you where he was even though now he broke his promise to himself.

But he was glad he did.


	30. Mammon

**A/N:…Hope you like this one….Enjoy…Very difficult one :3**

Mammon stared endlessly at the door as he fidgeted with the glass that was lying on the end table beside the bed post.

You smiled under your breath as you adjusted the hem of your clothes admiring them in the mirror. You fluffed up your hair lightly while you tucked the loose strands behind your ear flashing a smile.

You thought that you looked pretty enough.

He stood up dusting his cloak with a frustrated sigh out of the boredom of doing absolutely nothing important.

All the missions were done for the day, and it was just too pitiful because there was nothing do. Even Belphagor was frivoling with his girlfriend, trying to propose to her.

Hopefully, he hopes that they won't last long or together that is.

But you on the other hand he was sure that you were never going to leave him. He could bet all his money on it, mostly because he knew he would win because to his advantage you loved him too much.

Even though he would never admit it so did he.

But you were taking too long.

'[Name]..You should pay me for making me wait this long…'He said gravely while he nonchalantly stood up from the bed.

'I'm almost ready!..Give me a little more time..I'm still a girl you know?...' You shouted from the other room as you checked yourself one last time.

You hoped you looked good.

'There..I'm ready..Let's go…' You said smiling as you headed towards his room.

'Finally…Remember you're paying for this time-'

'Yeah..I know….I'll pay…Idiot….Now let's go..' You said grabbing his wrist tugging him down the staircase and to the front door.

You let go of his hand while you grasped the doorknob within the curve of your fingers. It latched slowly as you turned it, teasing Mammon about his feminine hair.

A flash of white filled the surroundings causing you to involuntarily close your eyes taken aback by its abruptness.

The thunder cackled against the sky as the heavy downpour resumed ruining your chances of your evening planned together.

You cursed under your breath relentlessly blaming it on Levi for leaving his toys around.

'I guess we should do something at home then..There's no choice but to stay in..' You said dejectedly while you slumped against the arm chair in the living room.

He trailed behind you as he took a seat in the arm chair beside you. He watched as the corner of your lips tucked itself into a light smile as you tucked the loose strands of hair behind your ear.

You threw your bag on the floor as you nonchalantly crossed your legs in frustration. Today was a horrible day.

You two were supposed to have this day off together. This once in a lifetime day off.

Everything had to come on this particular day only. Mammon got called back for work twice in the morning.

You took time to get dressed and he took time to get back.

Time was wasted, but not to his advantage.

He watched you smile.

He watched you feel happy.

He watched you.

Time stopped, everything stopped. You stopped.

He saw your smile that was now frozen in time right before it disappeared along with you. Mammon buried his head in his hands as he stared endlessly at the wall.

Why didn't it happen like that? Why couldn't it happened like he pictured?

Why didn't he get called for work? Why didn't it rain? Why didn't you two go out on a date?

The endless possibilities that could've happened that day swarmed through his head. Why didn't it happen like this that fateful day?

Why couldn't he just answer the question you asked differently?

Why couldn't he just say yes?

'Mammon..Today's a free day..Shall we-'

'No…I can't today..I'm busy….'

'You're always busy!...And you-'

'I said..I can't…Now leave me alone…'

And then you left on that mission. The mission that he was supposed to go for instead they gave it to you. You left the house without him.

And then you died. He could've said yes, it could've rained, anything could've stopped you from leaving the house.

It hurt.

The fact that he made you unhappy right before you died.

It hurt knowing that he could never see that smile of yours again.

It hurt.

Knowing that it was his fault and he was now taking the blame.


	31. Lancia

**A/N:….Lancia needs some love :(….I actually liked writing this…Hope you like it..Enjoy :)**

Your laughter echoed throughout the common room while you slowly tucked the loose strands of your hair behind your ear.

He bit his lower lip in his desperate attempt not to give in entirely to his feelings. He was at work now. Even the boss had mentioned that he approved the relationship as long as it wouldn't interfere with each other's lives.

You were a high class aristocratic woman who was much respected as you were the daughter of this famiglia.

And he was just the orphan boy that joined. Your father took him in realizing that he had much potential. Your curious eyes then found him interesting and secretive.

When you were first introduced to him, you didn't listen to a thing. You grabbed him away to play welcoming him openly into the family.

Your fingers brushed against the rose bouquet that was placed carefully on your lap. Water droplets had been sprinkled carefully on the petals releasing the aroma of the flowers forgetting the fact that there were any thorns on this beautiful plant.

He usually wasn't around to play that often until you demanded that you required to see him stubbornly throwing a few of your tantrums. He was then forced to stop training to resume playing with you.

He found you quite annoying but he had to bear.

He trained hard trying to please each and every one in the family but part of him wanted to please you more. He wanted your more praise than anyone else. It was then that he realized that he had begun to like you.

The interesting boy with the spiky hair had grown into something more. He wasn't interesting anymore or secretive because you knew everything about him.

It was the only thing you were proud of.

You weren't the annoying girl that forced him to play with you because you were lonely anymore. He wanted to keep you company, he wanted to keep you safe, and ironically he wished to go back to those peaceful times where he could see you smile only to him again.

It wasn't long before he grew stronger, traveling up the ranks. Your father trusted him enough and placed him as the body guard of the family.

Your bodyguard.

He was overjoyed with the honour and mostly because he now had an excuse to die protecting you. He had an excuse to stay every minute of the day with you.

He had an excuse to kill all the other guys that looked at you or dared to lay a hand on you. He had a reason to think that he was your overprotective boyfriend.

You two grew close, too close for comfort.

There were days when you couldn't sleep if he wasn't standing outside your door. There were days when he lost his mind trying to figure out how to make you smile when you were down.

The feelings grew to a point of no return.

The fresh roses that he brought everyday without fail were placed contently in the blue china vase on the end table next to the bed post.

The curtains wavered as a gentle breeze entered through the open window spreading the aroma of the red roses throughout the spacious room.

You huddled against his bare chest resting your palms against his stomach as you slept contently under the heavy covers and the warmth radiating from him.

He cradled your naked form protectively towards him resting his hands carefully on your waist. Lancia stirred lightly as he groggily opened his eyes withdrawing his hands away from you as he straightened himself.

He gazed at you mumbling incoherently under his breath as he sleepily laid a kiss on your forehead. You stirred uneasily as you faced away from him causing him to break into a light smile.

He ruffled his hair lightly as he headed towards the bathroom glancing at his fiancée one last time sleeping peacefully.

You were still sleeping without a care in the world tossing and turning on the bed. He smiled lightly to himself as he slipped on his pants and wore his jacket.

He gazed at you lightly before gently caressing the healthy roses sprinkling water on to them slowly.

He opened his eyes lightly only to close them again at the intensity of the light. Squinting his eyes, he opened them to a strong intoxicating smell of roses.

The china vase trashed against the floor, the petals ripped off the stems scattered indifferently across the room.

The bed sheets ruffled as the pillows lay on the floor. Nothing except the intoxicating smell of the roses could be smelled over the stench of blood.

Blood soaking the sheets which were wrapped carefully around you.

The tears welled up in his eyes as he rushed to your side but not before realizing the blood that was dried on his hand, his clothes, his heart.

He cradled your limp form against his chest as he released the pain that was building up on his chest.

He started crying onto you wondering who could've killed you.

He cried out in pain holding the bridge of his nose as he staggered towards the door holding you in his arms.

You didn't even notice.

Out of all people, you never suspected that he would be the one to kill you. No one did.

He killed you.

He killed you mercilessly; he slashed you in the same bed that you shared a few moments ago.

Lucky for him, you didn't notice.

Sound asleep, never suspecting him to be the one who killed you along with your father, your family.

If only he knew, that you never knew.

And the love that you had for him forever remained.


	32. Ken Joshima

**A/N:…Hope you like this :)…I enjoyed writing Ken :D…Please request…I'm pretty sure there's a lot of characters I haven't done :D**

Ken paced up and down, before finally giving up. He retreated, to a vacant bench, beside the bus stop. Ruffling, his fingers through his blonde hair, he stared at the indifferent streets.

Everyone was idling, attending to their own affairs, probably, without a care in the world.

Even though, he wasn't.

Somehow, in his life, the past always had a way, to come back, and bite him in the butt. The experiments had a grave impact on his life, and so did she.

His past affected him, so did [Name].

He stood up, quickly, kicking the post in frustration. This was painful, enough, sitting here, actually bothering to wait, for her.

That's what was frustrating.

He drew his fingers, through his hair, plopping immaturely onto the next bench, attracting plenty of unwanted attention.

He was, indeed, impatient to meet her. Who wouldn't be, meeting the one that you love, after a long period of absence?

Ken was impatient, for a stupid girl.

He still remembered, the first day he met her. She was small, so was he. They were both, brought in together.

He still remembered the way she would cling onto him, even though there was no point. What could a mere kid do?

In every gray cloud, there is a silver lining, and Mukuro was his. But she wasn't there. They gave her off, mercilessly, to another family.

Ken swore to himself, that he would find [Name] someday, and that he would take her with him.

And true to his word: he did. He found her. He found [Name], and he helped her.

She was emotionally shaken; she wasn't the same girl that he met on that fortunate day.

She was gone.

She was weak, pathetic, everything that he despised, yet, he loved in a human. He still couldn't resist the urge, to mutter obscenities at her.

He didn't want to admit, that he was falling for her.

He didn't want to admit, that he was falling for [Name], and that he was falling badly. He fell from the first kiss, itself.

He fell, because of all the moments that he shared with [Name]. Frustration would build up, when he couldn't cheer her up, when she was sad, when she was angry, when she wasn't herself.

And most of all, these days, she was rarely herself.

It drove him crazy, and on top of all this, she was late. She was late, as hell.

The bus creaked, reaching the bus stop. Tucking the loose strands of her hair, behind her ear, she stared out the window, catching a glimpse of a blond haired male.

Slugging the strap of her bag, over her shoulder, she steadily got off the bus.

He scanned the passengers, hoping to catch a glimpse of her, and finally he did. He sighed under his breath, watching her approach the bus stand.

He smiled at her, slugging his hands in his pocket, at the same time. Her [e/c] orbs caught his, as she smiled at him.

She smiled at him, approaching him.

There was hope.

She smiled at him, before casually walking past him. Sitting, on the vacant stool, she indifferently placed her bag on her lap.

His heart sank. Hesitating, he slumped onto the stool next to her. She glanced at him, smiling politely, when he smiled at him again.

She still couldn't remember who he was. Clenching his fist, he gritted his teeth, refusing to let the tears fall.

She never did remember him, after what happened, after that stay in the hospital, she never remembered anyone.

She peeked slowly, at the cute blonde haired male. She would always see him here, without fail, for a countless number of times.

He still asked himself, as to why he would always come here, just to see [Name] everyday. He forced himself to believe, it was because he had nothing else better to do.

But he knew, that just because she didn't remember who he was, didn't mean that he would do the same.

Because, no matter what happened, he still remembered [Name].


	33. Tetsuya Kusakabe

**A/N:…Hope you like it :)….Please review and request the next character :D**

She interlinked her fingers, through the wire coated iron railings, of the fence. Kusakabe lifted his head, staring subtly in her direction.

Clashing together, the weapons made a clinking sound, before withdrawing altogether.

It was the same old routine every day.

She's probably worried about him.

Romario lifted his gaze, towards Dino, eyeing them in case; it developed into something more serious. He couldn't let her, of all people, witness this then.

Kusakabe reluctantly turned away, focusing his gaze, only, on the empty glass in his hands.

"You seem worried…Kusakabe…" said Romario, now focusing on him.

"Ah…No…I'm fine…Hibari-san…Nothing…"

Romario nodded, choosing to give the man some space. Kusakabe gripped the glass, between his fingers, cursing himself, denying the inexcusable feelings he had for [Name].

Lately, the only thing that's been on his mind…is her.

He was, only, thinking about [Name], when he should've focused on work.

He couldn't comprehend, what was happening. Why did he fall for her?

It was her, of all people, her.

Sighing under his breath, he slowly glanced in her direction. The wind was blowing her [h/c] locks, across her face, while she tried to keep them in place.

Glancing at him, Romario nodded knowingly. He seemed to understand the situation. Kusakabe was readable.

His features, etched with anguish, revealed everything.

He was trying hard to let her go.

"Kyoya…Now…Now…" said Dino, trying to calm down the blood thirsty animal. She couldn't help, but stifle in her laughter. She was, still, recovering from the last time, she had laughed at Hibari.

It's not like he has a chance. She wouldn't even consider him, not with him around. Kusakabe wished that, he had the guts to tell [Name] earlier, before he came along.

[Name] was in his class, first. She was sitting next to him, and most of all, she was his best friend.

'Friend'…That's all he was, and he hated himself for that.

"Okay…I'm tired now, Kyoya…" Dino said quickly, dodging the incoming attacks. She sighed under her breath, vexing about his stubbornness.

"[Name]!...Help…"said Dino, continuously defending the attacks. Hibari stopped, turning to glare at her, while she cowered in fear.

"Thank you…" Dino said cheekily, as he rushed towards [Name]. He chuckled lightly, grabbing [Name]'s hand, breaking into a run.

She ran along with him, quickly waving goodbye to Romario, and Kusakabe.

He bitterly, waved back. He loved her first, no matter what Dino can say.

He loved [Name] first.


	34. Julie Katou

**A/N:…Hope you like this :)…Enjoy :D**

Julie reluctantly forced a smile onto his face, attempting to keep his carefree demeanor up. Adelheid lifted her gaze, from her book, ranting about the fact that he slacked off the whole day.

Climbing up the stairs, he waved his hand in dismissal. He really couldn't be bothered, to listen to her complaints.

Enma watched him, thoughtfully. Enma sighed under his breath, appearing ignorant to Julie's insults. He might as well, let him feel good about himself.

They all knew what he was going through. No matter, how much he tried to deny it, they all knew. Upon asking, he bluntly revealed all their flaws, and shut them up.

Julie reached the corridor that held his room. His smile faltered, as there was no one left to fool.

He was alone. He couldn't dismiss the fact, that he was alone.

Weakly, he headed towards his room. His lips crashed against hers, in the empty corridor. They were alone. He shrugged off his thoughts, placing his hand lightly on the door knob.

Oh God…Why was he still thinking about her? Why couldn't he just forget about her, already?

No matter, what she said to him, no matter what she did, he didn't care. He made sure, that [Name] got home safely, by stalking her from behind the bushes.

He had to keep her safe.

The door latched open. Gently pushing it, he walked in. He slugged, off his hat, slumping onto the bed. He drew his fingers, through his hair.

Sighing under his breath, he leaned against the pillow. Tomorrow…By tomorrow, he would have forgotten about her.

He would've forgotten about the way, she had laughed at his jokes, the disdain she would show when they weren't funny.

He would have to forget, her cheeks, when she tried to hide the blush that came up, whenever he charmed her with compliments.

But…Then, he would have to forget her. He didn't want to.

Why couldn't she just take him back? He couldn't blame her. He knew that he was very well to blame. She knew, as well, what type of guy he was. If she couldn't handle him, why did she agree to date him, in the first place?

He was well, attractive. He couldn't help, but feel sorry for her. She had wasted all her tears on him; it had no impact on him, whatsoever.

But, he hated it, when he made her cry, knowing that he was to blame. He rubbed his face, in frustration.

This, this thinking, this depression, is what he was trying to avoid from the beginning. The sole reason, as to why, he plays around, so nothing would affect him.

But then, [Name] had to come along, and ruin everything. Yes…He admits it. He admits that he fell for her badly, he fell badly in love.

He was sixteen…Yes…But, he could identify that this was love, from a mile away, and it was all her fault.

Her lips, softly parted, with tears streaming down her face, when she kissed him for the last time. The kiss was unlike anything.

It was filled with regret, remorse, and most of all, there was still love.

She left him, speechless, before he could even attempt to leave her. She hurt him, before he could hurt her again.

And now, the girl that he once had in his clutches is now like a beautiful dream. She would never, consider him again.

He begged. It's been one week, and everytme he saw [Name] he begged for her take him back. He regretted everything: pushing her away.

Regret.

Remorse.

Depression.

He closed his eyes, telling himself that he could try again tomorrow. Even if [Name] rejects him, he would still keep trying.

He would keep trying to make his dream come true again.


	35. Daemon Spade

**A/N:….Hope you like it :)….Enjoy :)…Please review and request the next character :D**

Daemon scanned the crowds, hoping to catch a glimpse of, at least, one familiar face. He held the wine glass, nonchalantly, between his fingers, before slugging down the rest.

He wiped his lower lip, with the back of his hand lightly. He could care, less, about manners and etiquette, in a sinful place like this.

He sighed under his breath, snaking on his blue mask. He didn't want to be seen, anyway. Everywhere, they hid their true faces behind the masquerade masks.

He didn't hide anything.

Daemon walked through the crowds, ignorant to the girls, who threw frivolous comments at him. He stopped, abruptly, in his tracks, spotting her amidst the crowd.

He retreated to his charming form, as he walked confidently towards her. He smiled at her, while she politely smiled back.

Daemon cheekily, spread his arm forward, inviting the lady for a dance. The simple blush that she wore made it clear that she agreed.

The music started to play, indicating the start of a new piece. He held her arms in his, as they swayed along to the music.

He was the type to whisper, not sweet nothings, but more like, frisky hints. She couldn't help but laugh.

He made her laugh, no one else, just him.

Holding her close, she leaned her head against his shoulder, and for once they were content together, lost in their love filled thoughts.

He tilted her chin, lightly, stealing her lips. How, he loved the kisses that they shared. Smiling, through the kisses, he reluctantly pulled apart.

The tears, that he held back, streamed down his face. He could, still, feel the warmth radiating from her skin, her hands, and her lips.

He watched her, dissolve into the thin air, right between his fingers. The golden, magical atmosphere of the ball disappeared along with her, revealing the faded walls beneath.

Staring, at the, peeled wallpaper, the tears streamed down his face relentlessly. It always did, when he thought of [Name].

What he could've done to save her. He wasn't bothered then, and now he regrets his choice greatly. He never thought, that could actually fall in love, with another being again…not after what happened with Elena.

Loving [Name] after what happened to Elena, filled him with guilt, dread and remorse.

But he did…He actually loved [Name], unfortunately, he realized it too late.

And now, all he had left of her was this beautiful illusion that he would still love forever.


	36. TYL Tsuna Sawada

**A/N:…Well, this took a while…Hope you like it :)**

Resting his head on the table, he sighed in exasperation. He peeked out, from the haven of his arms. He reached out, for the stray photo frame, just looking at it; he knew that [Name] was beautiful.

She was beautiful, and also, unbelievable, that she was belonged to him.

He chuckled under his breath, reminiscing of the day it was taken. Their son, sprawled out on his neck, and their daughter, huddled close to her.

Happier times, that's when it was taken. He didn't have, a care in the world, then. He nonchalantly, sprawled out the papers on the table.

Marriage proposals: He scoffed at them, in disgust.

He winced, involuntarily, as the memories washed over him. He held the bridge of his nose, trying to bear the pain that was throbbing in his head.

Something was wrong.

"[Name]!"He cried out, burrowing his head in his hands, out of frustration. He heavily climbed up the sweeping staircase. Hearing her cries, through the hollow corridor, he rushed towards her.

He barged in, slamming the door against the wall, with his great strength. She gasped, turning her head weakly towards him.

He stared at her, in remorse. Her [h/c] locks, sprawled out weakly, on the pillow, weakening his heart even further.

A ghost smile shadowed her lips, as she raised her hand weakly, motioning him to come closer towards her.

His tears refused to fall, being a boss was getting to him. Before, when his warm heart could easily shatter, at everything, drastically became cold, to the point where he proudly refused to cry in public.

But, this was about her.

Heavy-hearted, he strode towards her, finally, kneeling beside the bed, grasping her hand in his. Her heart smiled, at the warmth of his hand, contrasting greatly, with the coldness she was feeling.

"Tsuna?-"

"Don't say anything more…I called for a doctor…He'll be here soon…" He said hopefully, forcing a smile onto his face.

She faced away from him, as she chuckled weakly, her chest heaving heavily. She stopped her laughter, as the pain subdued through her body.

"Tsuna…Where are they?"

"They're at school and you can see them, when they come home…"He said, quickly panic stricken.

"Tsuna…You and I both know that it's not…possible…tell them…tell them…that I'll read them Cinderella some other time…and that I'll love them forever," She said, weakly through her tears.

Every single night, even though [Name] was sick, without a fail, she would always read them a bed time story.

"You will…You will…Don't lose hope…" He said slowly, clasping her hand tightly, watching painfully as the tears streamed down her face.

"Tsuna…You won't forget me will you?"

"No…no…[Name]…Nothings going to happen to you…Nothing…You hear me…"He said firmly, almost believing what he had just said.

His heart betrayed him. The tears streamed endlessly, down his face, as he sobbed onto the side of the bed.

"You can't leave me…ever…I won't let you…"

She smiled, lightly under her breath. His breath hitched, as the smile he loved so much, was displayed right in front of him.

"What are you going to do, Judaime?" She said slowly, in her last attempt for cheekiness.

"[Name]…Don't say-"

"Tsuna…Will you forget me?" She said, slowly, repeating the same question.

"Never...But you won't…Nothings going to-"

"Tsuna…Love….I love you…"She said weakly, lifting her hand, she caressed his cheek, wiping the tears off.

"[Name]…Don't say that…You're going to be fine…Please…Please…."He sobbed, as her hand went limp.


	37. TYL Hibari Kyoya

**A/N:…Hope you like it :)…I was in angst mood :3…Bored mood actually so I finished this as well :D**

Hibari nonchalantly, sipped his tea ignoring the cries of attention. This was getting tired, and also stupid. He didn't even know why he did it, in the first place.

The wind blew past his shoulders, ruffling his hair in the process. He nonchalantly, brushed the strands from his face, as he resumed drinking the tea.

The quiet day, brought back unnecessary memories, with her. But, now there was no point, she changed.

She changed. Her [h/c] hair, adjusted messily, sometimes neatly, never changed. Neither did her [e/c] orbs that he used to gaze intently at.

It was her. She just changed. [Name]Hibari changed.

She was lively, beautiful. She was everything, that he fell for, and he didn't want her to change for the world, but she did.

She became weak, unforgivably weak.

Lifting his gaze, he stared at the picture filled walls. She was the one, who decorated his plain walls, with family portraits, couple pictures, and other petty decorations.

He protested, many times, but somehow today he didn't feel the same regret he felt, when he took those photographs.

The room felt alive.

There, she was. She was smiling, next to his ever blank expression. Her smile was one of the things, which he fell for. It made him feel alive.

There was no use, thinking about her smile. It changed along with her. Even going on about her personality, was no use either.

It changed as well. She barely, had any personality left.

His thoughts were interrupted, when Kusakabe entered.

Hibari stubbornly, turned his head away.

"I told you, Tetsu…That I want nothing more to do with that herbivore,[Name]…Nothing…" He said slowly, still, facing away from the grave man.

"Hibari-san…Please…I tried…For one year I have been…But today she asked me-"

"Daddy?"said the small [h/c], who wasn't more than one year old. She ran towards the proud male, enthusiastically, with an undying, innocent grin upon her face, unaware to everything that happened.

Gritting his teeth in anger, he clenched his fist, still looking away from the little girl who was now right beside him.

"Hibari-san…That was her first word…Nothing else…But Daddy…"said Kusakabe gravely; trying to hold in the anger he was feeling.

Why would he look at her? Why?

This girl, who was supposed to be his daughter, cost [Name] her life. She was weak, and then she died, giving birth to this pathetic child.

It was all her fault, because of her; he had lost the most important thing in the world to him. He lost [Name], his lover, his fiancée, his wife, and now the mother of this child.

As long, as he was alive, he would never accept this pathetic being as his daughter.

She stole her personality away, as the last time, he talked to [Name], and she died on the hospital bed, weakly, not even uttering a single word.

That's how weak she was, that's how weak she became, and that is how she changed. She swore to him, that she would never leave him, but she did.

She lied.

He despised her, but terribly loved her.

"Hibari-san…Please look at your daughter!"He cried out, with much urgency. This was paining him as well. Ever since, the day [Name] passed away, Hibari didn't talk to anyone, and isolated himself from everyone else.

He didn't want his daughter, either. He didn't care about her, but somehow, some miracle persuaded him to take the child in.

He took the child in, as his own, but made Kusakabe look after her, from the minute she was born, and had nothing else to do with her.

He never spoke with his own child, since the day she was born. She was one year old.

The little girl, unaware of everything, tugged his yukata, and smiled. In disdain, he turned to glare at the one year old.

His hatred-filled glare, met her warm [e/c] orbs, just like her mother. The corner of her lips, tucked into a light smile, taking the aloof man by surprise.

Abruptly, he hugged her, embraced her in his arms, much to the shock of Kusakabe.

She looked just like her: her hair, her eyes and most importantly her smile. He couldn't take it anymore. He held her in his arms, cradling her to his form.

Kusakabe held back, the tears that were threatening to fall, remembering the fact, that despite Hibari's coldness, he still cared.

Kusakabe may have looked after the child, but Hibari was the one who named her, [Name] Hibari.


	38. TYL Mukuro Rokudo

**A/N: Hope you like it :)…Enjoy xD**

The glowing orbs flickered, settling into the studded stars of the night. The moon dully shone its light, as he held her hand, firmly.

She smiled warmly, at him, inhaling deeply as she stared at the view before her.

"You love it, don't you?"

She nodded her head, gently holding his hand in reassurance. Smirking lightly, he chuckled under his breath.

[Name] opened her mouth, but decided against it. She wouldn't know what to say, anyway. She didn't want to ruin a perfect moment.

The stars twinkled abnormally over head, at different timings and different glares. She stared at it, in confusion, he noticed it too.

"There's something wrong with the-"

"Kufufu…You read too much into things…" He said slowly, with a playful smile. The surroundings blurred, slightly.

Sighing under his breath, he stood up abruptly.

Ruffling his hair, he turned to face her, calmly. Slugging his hands into his pockets, he steadily began to walk away, leaving her stranded.

"Mukuro? Where are you going?"She said, still seated on the grass. He exhaled lightly, before running his fingers through his hair.

"To get something, my dear [Name]" He said nonchalantly, proceeding to walk away from her. Chuckling under his breath, he strode away.

There was no point staying next to her, anymore.

Every day, despite the effort he was making, despite the distractions, it would always end the same.

"Mukuro…You don't have to keep coming back you know? Anyway, this isn't right…"She said slowly, fiddling with her fingers, causing him to stop in his tracks.

He scoffed under his breath, facing her-hands slugged into his pocket.

"I'll do whatever I want, my dear [Name]" He said smirking.

She sighed under her breath. Typical Mukuro; Years have passed by and he still hasn't changed. His apathetical attitude irked her- Didn't he even care about how she felt?

"But Mukuro...It's already a legalized form of death and I-"

"Kufufufufufu…How cruel of you, [Name]. You just revealed your true colours…"He said, a steady smirk withstanding on his lips.

She stared blankly at him, his expressions didn't change either.

"It's killing me, Mukuro!...I can't take it anymore…I can't even hold you…Cant even talk to you…I can't do anything….I can't even slap you for saying that…I can't even love you…Please…Even you know that there's no point…"She stammered, the tears streaming down her face, instinctively out of anger, pain, remorse.

He chuckled under his breath, like he would always do. The image blurred, finally settling down, revealing the white washed walls instead.

The heart monitor beeped -the stray lines moving, which made sure that she was still alive. Wires interlinking, supplying the necessary medicine needed for her survival.

The oxygen mask placed securely, on her face, keeping her alive. She could no longer breathe alone. Her bruise eyelids had begun to heal, so had the swelling on her face, her lips.

He gently caressed her cheek-what little was left-, staring blankly with pursed lips.

"I can do whatever I want, [Name]…You can't tell me what to do…"He said slowly, staring at the oxygen switch that kept her alive.

She was brain dead, a legalized form of death. He visited her every day, to keep her alive whereas she demanded the opposite.

She wanted to die, and worse she's asking him to let her go.

Letting go of her, was the last thing that he wanted to do.

Rokudo Mukuro wasn't going to let her go.


	39. Byakuran Prequel

**A/N: This is a prequel to the Byakuran chapter :D**

**Hope you like it ****ResyaAfhirsa :) and everyone else :D Oh and if you want you can read the Shoichi one…Kinda connects with the Byakuran one :D**

He grinned under his breath, as he fingered the soft petals of the flower bouquet. His fingers accidently brushed against the stray thorns, causing him to chuckle lightly, much to the relief of the servant in front of him.

The flowers were just like her: beautiful and feisty.

Where was she, anyway?

He wanted to have some fun. He was bored. The paperwork was getting to him.

"Call Shoichi-kun in, will you?"He said, grinning, as he plucked a petal out of boredom. Shoichi, he knew everything.

[Name], she probably locked herself in her room, again. He chuckled lightly, in reminiscence.

"[Name]-chan is so funny…"He said softly, staring at the flowers.

She really is something, isn't she? She was well, interesting, not to mention adorably feisty. And the way she laughed, was the funniest and most interesting thing of all.

He wanted to kill her, from day one itself, but he couldn't get himself to do it. He dismissed it saying, that he would need her for something else, maybe someday.

He still, didn't quite understand why he kept her?

"You called, Byakuran-sama?" said Shoichi, interrupting his thoughts. Byakuran snapped his gaze towards him," Hasn't anyone told you to knock, Shoichi-kun?"

He said it, sickeningly sweet, even though it was coated with venom.

"S-sorry, Byakuran-sama…"

"It's fine, Shoichi-kun…I want you to take these flowers to [Name]-chan's room…Don't forget to tell her that it's from me…And definitely not from you…"He said cheekily, while Shoichi broke into a stutter.

Did that mean he knew?

Shoichi stumbled forward, as he approached the flowers. "Afterwards, ask her to meet me…I missed her…I haven't seen her since breakfast…"He said chirpily, receiving a nod from him.

Byakuran grinned, as he leaned back into his chair. He couldn't wait to see her. He wondered what kind of witty retort she would use, this time.

He simply, adored her company and nothing else.

She sighed under her breath, placing her hands on the window. She was hesitating. Why was she hesitating, in the first place?

He was a sick bastard.

He was sickening. He kidnapped her, in the first place, but he was pretending to be so nice. It was all a lie.

It was obvious, that he was just using her to get to them, and nothing else. She wouldn't be surprised, if he ordered to kill her, right now.

But…she couldn't help feeling…sorry for him.

Was it even right to feel that way?

Shoichi glanced back, in paranoia, just in case someone had followed him. He headed towards [Name]'s room.

"[Name]…Have you-"He said slowly, entering the room, gently closing the door.

"I can't do it, Shoichi…"She said softly, still staring out the window. She slowly faced him, catching a glimpse of the huge bouquet of flowers.

A ghost smile tugged at her lips.

"Byakuran?"She said slowly, smiling as she drifted towards the stray flowers.

Shoichi gritted his teeth, his fingers clenched, by an indescribable emotion. She smiled sadly, still fingering the flower petals.

"[Name]…You have to go now before he comes to get you…He said he wanted to meet you…"

He swore he saw her eyes lighten up, slightly. She smiled, again.

"Is that all he said? Ughh…What's wrong with me, Shoichi?!" She yelled, gripping the flower petals tightly.

She spent, almost, three months with him. Not even once, did he harm her, in fact he was unbelievably nice.

"[Name]…Go now…" said Shoichi, clutching his stomach. He couldn't take it anymore.

Byakuran sighed under his breath, tapping his fingers impatiently, on the table. Shoichi burst in, holding his stomach before crying out." She's gone…They came and rescued her!"

Byakuran turned his gaze, towards him.

"Fine…She wasn't much use to me, anyway. I was planning to kill her actually…" He said cheerfully, while he absentmindedly gripped the sides of the table.

He lied.

He missed her, already and at the same time, he despised her.

She lied to him.

The smiles she gave him, were they all fake?

The 'I hate you' were they all real?

The way her [e/c] orbs lightened up, recently when he talked to her, was that all an act too?

He bitterly let out a chuckle. She was more devious than him. He was the one who was supposed to mess with her, not the other way around.

Chuckling louder this time, he abruptly stood up, running his fingers through his hair.

She was messing with his mind. She was nothing, nothing. She didn't even show that much kindness but still…

He laughed once again, before sweeping everything abruptly from his table. They smashed against the floor, taking Shoichi by surprise.

He laughed mechanically, but most of all, with insanity.

He missed her. He terribly missed her.

He was going to stop at nothing, until he got his hands on her; until she belonged to him-even if it took force.

[Name] belonged to him, even if she despised him, she still belonged to him.


	40. TYL Gokudera Hayato

**A/N: Well, hope you like it :)…**

He was going to make things right.

Clutching the red roses, he headed towards the car. The thorns were on the brink of digging into his palms, but he didn't care.

He had left a note on the Tenth's table saying, that he was going home for lunch.

He was going to make sure, that he could have lunch every day with her.

He carefully placed the bouquet in the passenger seat. It didn't feel complete without her. Sighing under his breath, he leaned over to the side, taking out her favourite perfume.

Every time, she entered the car, the smell lingered in the front seat. It felt as if she was seated right next to him.

Even the car felt incomplete without her.

He was going to tell her, that he needed her.

He drove past the bend, reaching a quaint house. It was their house. Unfortunately, it was one block away from the Vongola mansion.

The quaint, but homely house was sort of like, a romantic hideaway. They came here, when they wanted to be alone.

Pausing slightly, he gently opened the door, taking the bouquet with him.

He was going to make things right.

Closing the door, he stared at the house, running his fingers through his hair. Hesitating, he finally stepped forward.

Hugging the bouquet to his chest, he grasped the door knob with his free hand. The door opened with a creak, as he stepped forward-his leathers shoes squeaking against the tile.

His lips reluctantly tucked itself, into a light smile. He inhaled slowly, taking in the musty, homely atmosphere.

He scoffed under his breath, making his way towards the kitchen. Placing the bouquet on the counter, he retreated to the table.

It only had two chairs, perfect for them, only.

Slouching against the chair, he tapped the table cloth impatiently. He stared blankly at the free chair, in front of him.

She wasn't home.

He was going to stay with her the whole night.

He glanced around. The walls decorated with a few paintings here and there, the corner held different photo frames.

He walked over to the cupboard, gently taking the photo that caught his eye. Wordlessly, he snuck the photo frame into his pocket, his keys jingling slightly.

Sighing under his breath, he headed regretfully towards his car, but not before taking the bouquet with him.

He was going to tell her he missed her.

He was going to tell her, how grateful he was, for staying with him for this long.

Stopping the car at its destination, he held the bouquet tightly in his hands. Kneeling in front of the gravestone, he placed the bouquet next to it.

He slid his hands, into his pocket, taking out the photo frame. Gritting his teeth, he slowly wiped the dust that had collected on it.

Sniffling lightly, he stared at it.

She was smiling, it was the happiest he had seen her. It was in the photo. Placing it slowly, next to the flowers, his tears finally fell down.

He was going to make things right.

He was going to tell her, that he needed her.

He was going to stay with her the whole night.

He was going to tell her, he missed her.

He was going to tell her, how grateful he was, for staying with him for this long.

He cried out, slamming his fists against the ground.

"Dammit [Name]…I can't do this without you anymore…I need to see you…I can't live without you…" He cried out fiercely, the tears streaming endlessly down his face.

It was his fault.

But he was, a little too late.


	41. TYL Yamamoto Takeshi

**A/N: Hope you like it :'(**

He grinned under his breath, sitting cross-legged beneath the huge tree.

'I came here to thank you, old man...For what you ask…First, for owning a sushi shop…" He said, chuckling, cheekily rubbing the back of his head.

"[Name] told me to come here…She knows I visit you everyday…"He said, softly, a light smile tugging his lips, as he stared at the gravestone.

"Oh yeah…I forgot to tell you, our anniversary just passed by…I'm still mad at you for not being at the wedding…Wish you were there…"He said softly, forcing himself to smile. The wind blew past him, ruffling his hair slightly.

He inched closer, towards the gravestone.

Yamamoto gazed at it, suddenly breaking into laughter.

"Do you know that I was going to jump from a building, again?...Hahaha…You can't scold me from there, old man.." He said cheekily, laughing at his own comment.

"You know, why? I know you probably don't want to know but I'm going to tell you anyway…" He said, softly.

He instinctively closed his eyes, trying to recall the incident.

"She got hurt, old man…It wasn't a small scratch that you could heal with love…She was told that she couldn't walk again…" He said, bitterly, the grin still forced on his face.

"It was my fault…I left her alone and then do you know what I said…I told her to be safe…Hahaha…How could she be safe?" He said, chuckling bitterly.

He gazed at the gravestone, again.

It was his fault.

It was his fault.

He was the reason, as to why she could never walk again.

He was the reason, as to why she was confined to the bed for the rest of her life.

She couldn't sleep normally, without the pain, with him beside her.

She couldn't even eat properly.

She couldn't do anything, and he was to blame.

"I was to blame…"He said, bitterly, chuckling along with his statement.

Yamamoto stood near the edge, peering nonchalantly.

"You couldn't believe who stopped me again…It was Tsuna…"

The phone rang, in his pocket. Sighing under his breath, he held his temple, in frustration.

"Yo, Tsuna…"

"She wants to talk to you…Yamamoto…I'm telling you she won't make it…"

Yamamoto paused slightly, staring at the gravestone.

"After that…I ran to the hospital, old man…And then I saw her crying…" He said slowly, the smile on his face faltering.

Clutching her hand in his, he stared at her glazy eyes.

"I'm sorry, [Name]…It was all my fault…That you're like this…My fault…And I couldn't do anything to stop it…And you still look beautiful…"

She smiled at him, weakly.

Yamamoto chuckled under his breath, before wiping the single tear that stubbornly streamed down his cheek.

" She told me something that day…Before she passed away…Hahaha…It's funny how that one line changed everything…I didn't want to...let's say jump anymore….Hahaha…" He said weakly chuckling, as he stood up, focusing his gaze on the gravestone.

The phone vibrated in his pocket, disrupting his thoughts.

"Aw man…It's Tsuna…I have got to go, old man…See you tomorrow…Say hello to [Name] for me…"He said smiling, as he stared at the phone.

Yamamoto headed towards the path, glancing slightly at his father's gravestone, before laughing lightly.

"It was my fault…"

She chuckled under her breath, tightening the grip she had on his hand.

Smiling at his, she said…

"Don't mind…Don't mind…"


	42. Verde

**A/N: Hope you like it :) Any characters I haven't done yet?**

The rain trickled outside, noisily landing against the window. Holding the bridge of his nose, he tried to concentrate.

He didn't care.

He told himself, that he didn't care.

He did not care.

Verde ran his fingers through his hair, out of frustration. He held the test tube nonchalantly. He raised it to his face, staring blankly at it.

He indifferently chucked the contents, into the beaker. He did not care, anyway. It's not like he was actually serious about this experiment.

No, he was just theoretically, trying to get away from it all. He just wanted to stay away from her. Staring nonchalantly at the empty test tube, now in his grasp, he smashed it against the wall.

It shattered, breaking into a million pieces. He was exaggerating, now as well, because it wouldn't be a million.

He smirked, facing his table once again.

He estimated it would only add up to, at least about a hundred miniature glass shards, not that it mattered anyway.

What mattered is that, he was overreacting; he was induced to illogical behavior.

Even though, he could count, he wouldn't be able to reproduce an exact replica of it, just by trying to glue it together.

He could though, but still the scars would remain. The ragged, sharp edges would never be healed.

He scoffed under his breath.

It would never heal.

It wasn't practical, it wasn't logical, and it couldn't be done. Nothing could be completely healed; the past is something that is never overlooked.

They could say whatever they wanted. Stupid psychologists could go on, about letting go of the past and all that other nonsense, and disbelief.

It never happens.

It would always find a way, to catch up with you. Every single word, every single apology, is based on the mistakes made in the past.

The past is something that was always referred to. The past only brings regrets.

The past only brings regrets.

He was a man of logic, rational thoughts.

Well, if he was a rational man, couldn't he have found a rationally way of dealing with the situation instead of completely dismissing it.

He wasn't a logical man. He was a stupid man, that's all he was.

The rain poured down heavily, smashing against his window. He smirked, shaking his head lightly. He tried to dismiss it, as something that had happened in the past.

He pushed back his chair, running his fingers through his green hair.

"_Verde…"_

He abruptly stopped in his tracks. He shook his head slightly. He was hearing her voice, out of the blue. How rationally insane was that?

Her voice.

There once was a time, when he heard it every day, without fail. If he didn't see her, the phone always worked.

But of course, he didn't time to waste on trivial matters, like talking with a female. It was only for a few seconds.

She would say hello, and he would say good bye.

"_Verde…"_

Smirking under his breath, he headed towards the back door. Grasping the handle within the curve of his fingers, he tugged it open.

The rain poured heavily, deafening every possible sound wave. He walked towards it, allowing it to shower mercilessly against his head.

He needed to get away from his thoughts, from himself.

The rain cloaked him, almost painfully, slashing the raindrops against him. His lab coat was dripping wet, so was his green hair.

He needed to stay away from her. He needed to get away from every possible thought that was running through his mind.

It was all about her.

Her…This fine specimen of a woman that he had neglected, for so long, he was oblivious to her true intentions.

Why, she spent so much time with him, every single day?

The thoughts were never ending, and he had to get away.

She liked him.

She liked him.

The past of yesterday, the past of today, kept haunting him.

Why, because his neglect made her drift towards another. The reason as to why, she was with him.

He couldn't help but admit it; he was the cause of his own problems.

It was all his fault.


	43. (Name) (Last Name)

**A/N: Hope you like it :D This was stuck in my head for ages…:DD…**

She smiled goofily under her breath-only to restrain herself, knowing how idiotic she looked. She cleared her throat, keeping her head high, as she climbed the staircase.

The grin creeped onto her face, as she slugged her backpack over her shoulder. It was his birthday today.

It was the perfect excuse to not awkwardly walk into his class to greet him. It was actually sad, knowing that he wasn't going to be in her class, this year.

Class time was the best. Every second of the day, he would be visibly present in front of her eyes. It was one of the little things that she had grown to love, knowing that she was his class mate.

She was in the same class, as him, for two consecutive years, and it was like undeniable heaven on earth.

He was her classmate, sharing subjects together, all lead for her to grow closer to him. It wasn't long before, they found out the little things about each other.

The things that made them different, the things that made them alike.

Without even knowing it, he became someone very close to her. The type of person that no one wants to let go of.

So, it was no surprise, when feelings of insecurities settled in.

"_This is the second time you're mentioning this…"He said slowly._

"_I know but…It can happen…"_

"_No…"_

She smiled. The words he uttered that fateful day, never strayed from her mind.

She headed towards his classroom, hearing an outburst of out of tune happy birthdays. She peered into his classroom-catching a glimpse of the birthday boy surrounded by a horde of people.

It was nice in a way.

She remembered what he did for her birthday, and what she did for his. They always hugged, genuinely wishing each other the best.

It was genuine feelings that they shared.

She entered the class, a grin plastered across her face. He was there-serving the sloppily cut cake pieces to his friends.

The corner of her lips tucked into a light smile, hopeful that he saw that amongst the crowd of people. His gaze didn't even settle on her.

He might have not seen her. She made her way towards him, fidgeting awkwardly with her fingers.

"Happy Birthday…"She said slowly, smiling at him. He smiled, out of politeness, even she could tell.

"Cake?"

She walked beside him, attempting to hug him, like she always did, only to regret her decision immediately.

He stepped backwards lightly, giving her a weird look. He placed his hand in front of her, motioning her to shake his hand.

She let out a bitter chuckle, smirking at him.

She should've known. It was all bullshit, lies. Every single word he said, it was utter bullshit.

"Oh…So no hug also now?" She said sarcastically, another thing that he refused to do with her. She should've known.

Ever since, they switched classes, the time they spent together steadily reduced. Occasional greetings exchanged on the corridors, nothing more, nothing less.

It wasn't long before, that stopped too.

He stared blankly at her.

"So you want a hug?"

"No. I want my friend back…"

With that, she turned away from him, while he scoffed at how much of a drama queen she was being.

"Hah…Me? A drama queen? Well, at least I'm not a fucking liar…"

"What? When have I ever lied to you?"

She paused. Those lines always had a effect on her, especially since it was coming from him.

"How about every single fucking day of my life? And to think that I wasted my time on you…"She said scoffing, waving her hand in dismissal.

"What? How?"

"You said that even if we change classes, you would still talk to me…You even comforted me, when I mentioned it every time I saw you-"

"And I did."

"Yeah, you did…By telling these girls more crap about me…For your own good…Stick to one lie…" She snapped at him, walking soullessly out the door.

"_You're really good at getting stuff out of my mouth, huh?" He said._

"_That's because I'm your best friend…And you trust me…"She said gleefully, sticking out her tongue._

"_No...Maybe...No" He said smirking under his breath._

"_Told you so…"_

She sighed under her breath, dejectedly.

"I told you so…"


	44. Ganauche III

**A/N: For some reason, this took a bucket of my time :D Stupid exams…My Lit paper was hard, so was English…Come on! -_-**

Ganauche popped the delicate sweet into his mouth, before facing the dejected little girl, clinging onto his feet.

"See, I don't have any candy…"He mumbled, grinning. She pouted, as she crossed her hands over her chest angrily.

He chuckled heartily, reaching into his pocket. He pulled out a bag full of sweets, choosing to plop it against her little head.

She whined before, realizing that it was filled with sweets. She squealed happily, hugging her father, as she ran towards the sofa of his office.

She was hungry anyway. He shook his head slowly, heading towards his worktable. He was, unfortunately, very busy today. She was busy, as well today.

"Daddy, who's this?"

"Hmm…"He said, peering over his shoulder. Sighing under his breath, he placed the files on the table. He had no idea, how she found it.

She probably takes after her mother.

Smiling lightly, he sat beside her, ruffling her hair playfully.

"Who's who?" He asked playfully, his huge hand enveloping her head. She slowly pointed to the picture.

"Hahaha…That's Coyote…He looked funny then, he still does though…" Ganauche said chuckling, as he slowly turned the page, wanting to see more.

"Uncle Coyote?!"

"Hahaha yes…"

"Who's this baby then, Daddy?"

"Ah…That's me…After all I am the youngest…" He said, sheepishly rubbing the back of his head. She smiled lightly at him, carefully turning the page. He chuckled deeply, excitedly awaiting her next question.

He was unfortunately busy most of the time, and could only spare a few minutes for a decent conversation.

The little girl covered her mouth, trying to stifle in the heavy laughter that was preceding her. Raising an eyebrow, he glanced at her, smirking in amusement.

"Daddy, who's this funny looking person?"

He inched closer towards her, peering to get a closer, clearer look, smiling lightly. He smiled cheekily, finally catching a glimpse of the photo.

"Oh…"

The good hearted smile on his face faltered, his nails digging into his palms. He darted his eyes from the image, an involuntary grunt leaving his lips.

Scoffing under his breath, he leaned forward, pursing his lips.

"Daddy?"

"_Ganauche…No…No…Stop! Get that thing away from me…"She yelled at him, stubbornly covering her face with her palms, laughing uncontrollably along with it._

"_Come on, [Name]…One photo…"_

"_Fine, I'll take one, but only if you are in the picture too…"_

"_Otherwise…What else? You're my little kitten…" _

"_Shut up, you pervert!"_

"Oh…That's…your mummy…"He said softly, reluctantly forcing a bitter smile onto his face. The grin on her face died along with his statement.

She sniffled, wiping the tears that welled up in her eyes, only smudging it further. Sighing under his breath, he embraced the little girl, on the verge of tears.

"Shh…It's okay…"

"No…Daddy…I was always wondering why I had to be the one without my mummy, when everyone in class…has…"

"But, Daddy's here for you…It never bothered you before so why now?"

She buried her head into his chest, clutching fistfuls of the fabric, as she sobbed aimlessly. He caressed her head motherly, which was the only thing he could do right now.

"Daddy…Can I have this picture?" She sniffled, wiping the fresh tears off her face. For some reason, his heart panged at the thought of parting with that picture- which was the only one of her in Vongola Album, the only one of her looking so alive.

"Why?..."He asked sadly, his voice wavering, it was breaking. For the first time, in five years, he never felt her memories this strong.

Missing her and loving her again, was no good, especially when he tried so hard to forget, to not be sentimental about it.

"Because, this is the first time I have seen mummy smile like this…I want to see her smile everyday…"


	45. Ryohei Sasagawa

**A/N: Well, hope you like it :D I always respond to my reviews, but I cant to the guest reviews, so I'm doing it now :( I forgot to do this before.**

**Ri-chan: Thank you for your constant support, you have no idea how much it means to me, even you being a guest reader, you take the time to review. :) I don't know from where this plot came from :D But it seems depressing enough.**

**A simple fan: You too :D You always review, I'm glad you keep following this story :)Yeah, this is a collection for everyone so I decided to make one for us as well. Got to love unrequited love 3.. Ha, yeah the real funeral wreaths, but most of them are really old, then I remembered the fake funeral wreaths as well :D How could I forget Rasiel :D**

The gray clouds gathered overhead, releasing the stray droplets it held inside. Ryohei muttered under his breath in surprise, as he slugged the hoodie over his head.

He let out a triumphant growl, as he started his run. He had to wash it all away; it was a good thing that it rained, especially today.

He jogged in light strides, his fist clenched together strongly, nails digging into his palms, his heart broken.

Extreme heartbroken jogging was the only thing he could do right now. He positioned his fists in front of him, as he jogged faster, as the rain poured mercilessly on him.

His sneakers splashed against the stray water puddles, spraying them onto the side of his jeans. His pace quickened, his breath came out in heavy pants.

His heart panged involuntarily, for him it felt as if an unseen hand was gripping his heart tightly, refusing to let it go.

It was an extreme emotion; love. He couldn't go a day without thinking about it, without thinking about her.

It was unbelievably painful- he had never felt like this before. The countless punches that he had received were not even comparable to this extreme emotion conquering his heart.

But, he will not give up. He will not allow himself to succumb to this game, this unfair game. He couldn't lose.

He jogged round the corner, taking the path that led to the park. He saw her, and now he was extremely following her.

He had to know the truth.

"[Name]…"

"Sorry, I woke up late…"She said sheepishly, before kissing his cheek lightly.

Ryohei watched from afar, his fingers instinctively lifted to touch his cheek. He couldn't help but imagine those lips on his cheek.

That gentle smile that she gave him, why couldn't she do the same for him? Why couldn't she look at him, the way he looked at her?

He wouldn't be able to control himself- meaning he would've extremely sprinted away.

His face faltered, as he yelled out in anger, in frustration, attracting attention from passer-bys. He forced a bitter smile onto his face, as he simply turned away from the unsettling image.

He jogged slowly, heavy heartedly, in the opposite direction, refusing to have anything to do with her, especially when _he _was right in front of her.

Kyoko was right. Hearing Hana and her talk about [Name], with him, just tore him apart. He couldn't take it anymore.

Every single time he heard her name, he couldn't help but turn, he couldn't help but smile.

He scoffed sadly under his breath, vexing his anger out on the wall next to him. His fist collided with the wall, his knuckles bleeding with pain. He repeatedly punched the wall, trying to get rid of his anger.

The dent on the wall reminded him, how much his heart was broken, beaten up, just because he was too nervous to admit it.

Too nervous, too lewd to admit that he liked her from the bottom of his heart.


	46. Lampo

He instinctively shut his eyes, shielding himself from the unsettling image. It was something he never wanted to see and now, it was burnt onto his shaking heart.

He never expected this to happen. He was perfect, she was perfect. They were meant for each other, in his opinion. She did get on his nerves occasionally to the point he wanted to stab her repeatedly, just to shut her up. But, hey that was just normal couple behaviour.

She was annoying, not to mention, she would keep talking to him, and asking stuff that he wasn't bothered to talk about.

It was so random. Conversations like 'Whats your favourite colour' or 'How are you'; they were so stupid and boring. He had to try hard to actually stay awake.

It was boring, maybe, but somehow he could never fall asleep knowing that she was right beside him. He wanted to stay awake.

She was just amusing, or maybe because it was [Name].

Where could he start about [Name]? She was annoying, but at the same time, she was well okay. She was okay, and that was it.

He remembered the first time, he talked to her. She called him a 'spoilt brat'; shows how much she knows. He is the Son of The Lord of the land, and he was not just a brat. She was the brat, not him. He pitied her, on how much Lampo she was missing out, and he reluctantly agreed to be 'friends' with her.

He regretted it. Lampo hated her, with all his heart. He hated her. He wouldn't take her back, even if she gave him all the candy in the world- well, maybe he would take them, and fool her. He was so smart.

The door slamming mercilessly, replayed over and over again. He couldn't take it anymore. He sniffled, the tears welling up stubbornly in his eyes. A single tear released itself, streaming down his face unknowingly to him. He stubbornly wiped the tears away sloppily, using the back of his hand.

Yeah, he couldn't believe it himself, he was crying. He was crying for a girl. She cried too. He couldn't even count the number of times; she shed her tears for him. Every time she cried, her tears brought him back to earth. He had to do something to make her stop crying.

But today, she had enough.

"Oi Brat, what happened?! Why is she crying again?!"

He took it for granted. The moments, the memories, the little things that they did everyday together, he took for granted.

Because, somehow, he thought that she would be with him forever.

"She didn't leave me, stupid…She didn't leave me…She's coming back…I know she is…"Lampo said sniffling, as he rocked back on forth on his heels. He couldn't…He needed her.

G sighed under his breath, rubbing the back of his head, staring pitifully at the green haired male.

She sobbed, ignoring the concerned looks the guardians were throwing her. She couldn't take it anymore. He never cared.

He lifted his teary gaze to the doorway, a dim light entering from the hallway. He took her for granted, and now she was never coming back, but he wanted her. He wanted her so badly, so she couldn't leave. She couldn't.

"Brat, I think you should-"

"She's not leaving me!" He yelled, stubbornly, more tears streaming down his face. For some reason, the tears couldn't stop. He knew she was going to come back, but then why did it feel like, she wasn't?

This time, she was never coming back.


	47. Kensuke Mochida

**A/N: Hope you like it :D Nobody ever cares about Mochida OTL…Thank you for all the reviews :3**

**Simple Fan: Yeah, almost all the eligible bachelors :D Yeah, I am going to do one like this for Hetalia :D I want to do one for FMAB as well…**

**And spoiler here :D Once I finish the characters…I will be doing sequels for all…giving them like one last white dove or something :D**

**Hope you like it :D**

Mochida laughed heartily, placing his hand on his stomach. He was having so much fun, it wasn't even funny- or maybe that's what he forced himself to believe.

"Okay…Okay…Another one…"

"Fuck yes!" Mochida yelled, as she slugged down the glass of sake, not even feeling sorry for him. He wasn't supposed to be drinking, but what the heck? He could always pass for the legal age, I mean he was that damn attractive.

"So, how do you feel, Mochida…Free?" His equally drunk friend asked him, basking in the glory that was alcohol.

Mochida smirked; he felt more than freedom, he was finally rid of that annoying bitch. Fuck yes; dumping her was the right decision. Upon thinking this, he drank a few more, losing count of his guilty pleasures.

He hated her. He was doing so much better without her. Girlfriends…The only fuck they did was nagging. Nagging, nagging, nagging, that's all they did.

He yelled triumphantly before, walking out the pub, leaving his friends to pay for their treat. They wanted to cheer him up, they said. For what, he didn't need cheering up; all he needed was a good drink.

All he needed was a good drink, and he needed her.

He shrugged off his thoughts, laughing about the fact that he actually thought about her. He didn't need her. He was the one who called off everything, anyway.

He staggered, along the glistening pavements, down poured by the rain. He almost slipped, regaining his balance, by steadily leaning against the brick wall. He stubbornly forced himself to walk, his hands strayed indifferently.

The thunder cackled overhead, gathering all the grey clouds in sight, almost as if they were forcing themselves to rain. What...did God hate him too, now?

Oh…this road, he remembered this road. Yeah, it wasn't that long ago before [Name] and him, used to walk these pavements together- sometimes holding hands.

[Name], he wondered what she was doing now; normally she was probably waiting for him to call her, like he would always do. She would sometimes be nice to him, and the next conversation, would've been a full fledged fight-no matter what he was always right.

But, they broke up, remember?

The rain poured over him.

He slowly drew his fingers through his black locks, sprinkling stray water droplets onto his face. Oh God, he missed her.

For some reason, he wanted her to nag like before.

He wanted her to give him the silent treatment, he wanted her to annoy the heck out of him, but they broke up, remember?

She wasn't with him, anymore. To this day, it had been six months, two days, thirteen hours, thirty-five minutes, and fifty-six seconds.

And not a day passed, that he didn't think of her. Fuck, he was getting sober, and it was getting to his head. He didn't want to miss her. He hated her, he broke up with her, he couldn't take it anymore remember, that's why he broke up with her.

He gripped his black locks tightly, as the rain poured mercilessly down on him. He scoffed bitterly, wiping the rain drops that streamed down his face.

He was happy, you hear me, he was fucking happy.


End file.
